A Journey Amongst The Stars
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Beat up, bruised, trampled on but never beaten. The doctor takes my OC Luna travelling with him around the universe. Will he remain detached and distant or will he fall once more? Better then it sounds. 11xOC. Better then it sounds.
1. How We Met  Part One

I walked through the streets, carrying bags loaded with shopping, shaking slightly. I really didn't want to go home to him. He wouldn't be happy when I got home but I guess it didn't mean much. He was never happy any more. Not since I was younger.

Sighing, I opened the door then slowly walked into the kitchen, trying to avoid him but from the sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor of the landing, I knew he knew I was home. When I got into the kitchen, I began placing tins into the cupboard, trying to stay quiet but all was in vein as after a few minutes, I was interrupted by him wrapping my hair around his fist then smashing my face into the cupboard. A sharp gasp echoed through the room before I clenched my teeth together, determined not to give him what he wanted by screaming at the intense throbbing sensation. Warm liquid trickled down from my nose, landing on my upper lip.

" What? Doesn't daddy get a little scream?" he asked mockingly, venom coating his voice heavily. I didn't speak. I just straightened back up and carried on packing the shopping away as if nothing had happened.

This was my life. I kept the house in order while taking a beating for whatever my father found I deserved one for. The curtains not being straight, his beer running out, the TV not being dusted. Literally, anything. You see my mother was long gone. She left with another man when I was one and that's what caused so much malice towards me from my father. No one knew it happened though. To anyone on the outside of this house, anyone passing and looking in on my life, I was just a normal girl who had one too many accidents.

A sharp pain in the back of my head brought me out of my task again. I closed my eyes tightly but a small groan escaped my lips as I felt blood crawl down the back of my neck. I could almost see the smirk on his face. Slowly, I brought my hand to the back of my head, wincing as my fingers came in contact with my blood soaked hair. Suddenly he pushed me so I was pressed tightly against the worktop with him pressing against me. Hands settled on my shoulders for a moment before creeping down my body.

" I still want that scream" he growled in my ear. I flinched from habit and tried to turn around but he wouldn't let me. His hand grabbed the back of my head, making me look forwards as his other hand began wondering around my body. A singe tear escaped my eyes when I felt his lips on my neck which quickly became a harsh bite. I did it. I let it out and by god, did I scream. Pulling away, he chuckled before flipping me around to face him.

" Was that so hard?" he whispered, his face creeping closer to mine. I don't know what happened but before I could realise what I did, I had pushed him away. His face contorted in anger as he raised his hand but luckily, there was a knock on the door. With a hard glare in my direction, I knew I was the one who was going to have to answer it so I grabbed a tea towel on my way out and held it to the back of my head before walking towards the front door.

I pulled the door open, revealing a rather handsome man with floppy black hair, a strong jaw, wise grey eyes and a deep blue bow tie. The bow tie, matched with the tweed jacket and black slacks made him look like some kind of university professor though he only looked like he was in his mid to late 20's.

He smiled down at me, since he was like a whole head taller then me, but it wavered slightly at the sight of my nose. I didn't bother covering it up because I knew I could give a believable excuse. I had enough practise at it too.

" Good afternoon young lady. I'm doing an inspection of all the homes in this area" I nodded and stepped aside so he could get into the hall. His eyes seemed to sweep around the room as if taking the whole place in or looking for something.

" Who is it?" my father yelled loudly. I cringed slightly as I heard the anger in his voice.

" A man is here to inspect the house father. He's here inspecting all the houses in this area". The sound of grumbling reached my ears as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the door, stopping short.

" I'm going to the pub" he announced before walking out the door and slamming it loudly.

" Please excuse the mess sir. If I'd have known you were going this inspection I would have tidied up before going to the shops but I haven't had any heads up" I told the man before smiling slightly at him.

" I'm sorry ms but it was pretty short notice wasn't it? What can I say? My bosses phone me, give me an address then I go... oh. I haven't showed you my ID yet, have I?" he placed a hand in his jacket pocked but I help my hand up, shaking my head.

" No need sir. I trust you" I gave a final smile before walking in the kitchen in hoped of finding where my father had hid the first aid kit and hoping to go it had what I needed.

" Please, just carry on with your inspection like I'm not here". I called to him before bending down to the look in the cupboard but only found a half fill bottle of vodka. Sighing to myself, I pulled it out with a glass but as I did this, I spotted the green box on the top of the cabinets. I grumbled lightly while climbing on the work top so I could fetch it down.

" Need help?" someone asked from beside me. Startled, I jumped and ended up falling backwards but luckily a pair of strong arms caught me before I could hurt myself more. When I looked up, my gaze was captured by two stormy grey eyes. I couldn't help but think of the calm before the storm, you know when the grey goes dark grey for a few minutes before the thunder starts?

" I'm so sorry for startling you" I shook my head, then stood up, clearing my throat gently.

" Thank you sir"

" What's your name?" he asked, looking at me. I felt slightly inferior under his gaze, like I wasn't worthy to be standing in front of him.

" Luna sir. May I ask what your name is?"

" I'm the doctor". He told me, his hand stretched out between us. I smiled, taking his offered hand and shook it. His grip was firm but gentle on my hand, like he was trying not to hurt me.

" Well, it's very nice to meet you doctor". I opened the case and began pulling out a few of the bandages out and laying them neatly on the work top.

" If you don't mind me asking Luna, What happened to your nose? And the back of your head?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

What could I say? I could've used the falling down accident but there was just something about this man. He wasn't like others. When I looked at him, some part of my mind was screaming for me to trust him. That's the reason I didn't need to see an ID. I knew I couldn't lie to him but I didn't want to tell him. Ugh, what was happening to me?


	2. How We Met  Part Two

" I'm very sorry doctor but I'd rather not discuss this". He shook his head and reached over, his hand brushing mine slightly as he took hold of the bandage that was in my hand.

" Well then, at least let me help you patch yourself up. Though I'm afraid your busted nose might need some dis-solvable stitches to help it heal properly." I pulled out the box of them, handing them over before pouring some of the vodka into the glass then dipping a piece of cotton wool in. He gave me a curious look as I dabbed my nose carefully. It burn and stung like hell but I tried desperately to ignore it. The only words going around my head were ' _it's necessary so it won't get infected'_. He raised an eyebrow, interest shining in his eyes.

" Alcohol?" he asked, his voice amused but impressed.

" We've haven't got any antiseptic cream or something that could kill infection. It's just simple first aid improvisation. Does the same job" I explained, smiling slightly as he picked up the glass, sniffing it then sticking his tongue out before putting it back down.

When I had finished, I dropped it back into the glass then walked over to the table, picking up a box of matches. I struck a match then dropped it into the glass, watching as it burnt the liquid up almost instantly before running it under cold water and wiping the insides quickly to make sure it was definitely clean.

" Burning it?" I giggled slightly at his surprise. It felt good, I couldn't remember the last time I actually laughed.

" My father hates the smell of blood" I lied. It was second nature to me. We all know it's first instinct to survive. Every human had an incredible survival instinct. For example if you were kidnapped, a women's brain will make her fall in love with her captive in order to survive but we call it stockholme syndrome. In order to survive here, I couldn't tell anyone what happened to me so I adapted easily to the lying. Telling them I didn't know where the bruises came from, that they were probably from me banging into the wall while I was sleeping or something.

From then on, the doctor tended to my injured in silence though I could hear him tutting every now again or felt him wince when his hand slipped. I think he though he hurt me but I stayed quiet. I didn't mind pain any more. I was used to it and I didn't want to scare him. He had very gentle hands that tried to be careful and was succeeding to an extent. But then he spoke and the comfortable silence we were in shattered.

" How long has he been beating you?" he asked though it was barely above a whisper but he might as well have been shouting it. Suddenly my throat became very dry and felt as if someone was trying to choke me. I tried to cough, hoping to clear it a little but the feeling didn't leave me. After a few moments, I looked up at him to see his eyes filled with concern. Why? I hadn't met him before. This was the first time we'd ever met each other. I mean, I hardly knew this man and yet he managed to work out what was happening to me within the hour I had known him while other people remained clueless.

" It doesn't matter... shouldn't you be doing that inspection?" I asked though it came out harsher then I intended but he didn't recoil. He moved in front of me, crouching down so our eyes were at the same level. The look in his eyes was overpowering. It was like he was challenging me to lie to him again. They were intense and beautiful but too old for his face. They had seen horrors that no one could describe. If eyes were really the door way to the soul, I had a feeling that his soul was better left unknown.

As time ticked by, the challenge seemed to leave his eyes, like he knew what I was thinking about. His hands grabbed mine that rested in my lap and held them tenderly. I ignored my racing heart as I got ready to tell him but I lowered my eyes. I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him what I was about to. It would only make me feel worse.

" Since my mother left my father for another man a year after I was born." I told him, my voice as quiet as his were.

" What about hospitals? Surely you've been to hospitals and they asked what happened?" I nodded, my eyes still locked on my hands in his.

" Father was always with me to _explain _how I hurt myself yet the words ' it was because I lost my temper' was never in it" I explained.

I hadn't told anyone and this man shows up in my life for an house and I spill? Something wasn't right about this man. He gave off a very weird and dangerous feeling when I was around him yet I felt perfectly safe. Like nothing in this world could hurt me as long as I was with him. It was the first time I ever felt like this and I like it. It was nice.


	3. How We Met  Part Three

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me again, this time hugging me close to his chest. I smiled slightly and hugged him back. I didn't know why but it felt so right to be there. His embrace was warm which again made my heart skip a few beats but I didn't care. It was so new and so... fantastically brilliant.

" I am so sorry Luna". You know, sometimes you just need a hug and this was one of those times. I relaxed into his embrace, feeling all my aches and pains slowly fade away but before I knew it, I was crying into his shoulder. The thing that surprised me though was he didn't push me away or stop me. He tightened his hold, pulling me so I sat in his lap while he sat on the floor. I felt like a little girl but I didn't care. It felt nice t cry openly again without my father sneering at me for being weak or telling me he wanted me to scream, not cry.

The doctor just sat there, rubbing my back soothingly or stroking my hair while whispering things into my ear like ' let it all out' or ' it's okay' or ' I'm sorry' and the one that made the tears thicken so much that I didn't think I could stop them. ' you don't deserve this'.

After a few minutes, I pulled away feeling terribly embarrassed. There I was, sitting in a mans lap who was practically a stranger, crying like a little girl while he stroked my hair.

" I-I'm sorry. I don't normally..." he placed his thumb on my lips while his hand cradled my chin gently as he shook his head.

" Never apologise for something like crying Luna. Believe it or not, crying makes us human . It's perfectly normal to show emotions like anger, happiness or even sadness and don't let no one tell you otherwise". After that was said, the seriousness left his voice and he gave me a cheeky grin before getting up, taking me with him.

" Now come along Luna. I was here for a reason and you might be able to help me". He told me. I raised an eyebrow as I wiped the tears off with the sleeve of my shirt.

" You want me to help you with an inspection?" I asked, totally confused. How was I supposed to help him with that? Would I have to answer questions about all the electrical sockets in the house or if the water is runing properly? I must've gotten it wrong though as he chuckled lightly, his hand grabbing mine again.

" No Luna... has there been any weird noises at night?" I shook of my pervious ideas and closed my eyes so I could think.

Strange noises at night? I've heard groaning and snoring coming from my father's room. Creaking from the water pipes as they settle at night. The usual clocks ticking quietly but due to the silence they echo slightly and... singing. Singing so hauntingly beautiful that I've found myself over the last few week just sitting in my bed at night just listening to the voices.

It wrapped itself around my mind and often I have caught myself singing it or humming the tune while I was doing my chores. The song was so... perfect. It fit my life perfectly like they knew everything about me.

" Singing" I told him, sure of myself.

" Singing? What kind of singing?" he asked, seeming eager for my answer. How could I deny this man anything? Honestly?

" beautiful. Like a group of young women. It chores through the halls but it only seemed to be me who can hear it. I mean my father never wakes up when it happened". I told him. He nodded, his hands squeezing mine as if he was excited. This man was very weird.

" He wouldn't be able to. Not if this is what I think it is. If I'm right, which is 9 times out of 10 then it will only be you who can hear it. You see they're called phantoms breath. Creatures who sing to people, captivate them before taking them" he explained grimly but his eyes were sparkling like he couldn't help but be happy about hearing about it.

" Take them?"

" Yes. They will take your soul from your body and make you join them in their song though every song is different. Each one is designed for a different person ad only the person they want can hear it... it's weird though because they don't usually prey on humans. You see there used to be a planet filled with them until the trixons went to war with them. Both sides were killed but some must've escaped. Back then though, they had a wide variety to feed from. Must've escaped and come here since it's a few galaxies away. Oh, I can't wait. I haven't seen a good specimen in... well god knowns how long" he explained. I struggled to take all the information on board. I had ghosts who wanted to take me away? And this man seemed to be happy about it?

" So... what does this mean?"

" Well it means that they like you and want you but I don't want that to happen. It seems to happen to me a lot. I track an alien, find someone who I like but the thing I'm tracking wants to kill the person I like. I guess it's my bad luck in what I find fascinating in humans but you know, these things happen. Now, in order for me to stop them from killing you, I need to know what the song is. Any ideas?" I nodded but didn't do anything else. What? Did he want me to sing it?

" I've got to hear it Luna. It's important" could this guy read my mind? Because it was starting to feel like he could.

* * *

><p>so you say you gotta know why the world goes 'round<br>and you can't find the truth in the things you've found  
>and you're scared 'cause evil abounds<br>come and join us  
>well I heard you were looking for a place to fit in<br>full of adherent people with the same objective  
>a family to cling to and call brethren<br>come and join us  
>all we want to do is change your mind<br>all you need to do is close your eyes  
>so come and join us<br>come and join us  
>come and join us<br>don't you see the trouble that most people are in  
>and that they just want you for their own advantage<br>but I swear to you we're different from all of them  
>come and join us<br>I can tell you are looking' for a way to live  
>where truth is determined by consensus<br>full of codified arbitrary directives  
>come and join us<br>all we want to have is your small mind  
>turn it into one of our own kind<br>you can go through life adrift and alone  
>desperate, desolate, on your own<br>but we're looking' for a few more stalwart clones  
>so come and join us<br>come and join us  
>come and join us<br>we've got spite and dedication as a vehement brew  
>the world hates us, well we hate them too<br>but you're exempted of course if you  
>come and join us<br>independent, self-contented, revolutionary  
>intellectual, brave, strong and scholarly<br>if you're not one of them, you're us already so  
>come and join us<p>

* * *

><p>Through out the song, his carefree expression seemed to melt as his face grew older and older until I finished. His eyes showed so many emotions that I couldn't pick a single one out before he ran his hand over his face.<p>

" you're in more danger then I thought. How did it start?"

" A few weeks ago I just heard. It only sang a few lines and seemed to get longer and longer as time passed. More people and more lines of the song. Why?"

" I seems like they are ready for you to come and join them as they sing it. I need to find them... can you show me where you here the voices coming from?" I nodded and walked out of the kitchen, still aware of his hand holding mine as I lead him up the stairs and into my bedroom.


	4. How We Met  Part Four

My room was okay. I liked it because well... I decorated it. My father went away for a week for some work thing with the company so I decided to get it all done up with the money I had saved from my jobs or the change from shopping over 5 years.

The walls were a deep blue colours that gradually grew darker until it reached the black roof which was covered in glow in the dark star stickers and drawings of different planets. The carpet was what was there when we moved in but it worked it was a green plushy kind of thing. Then there was my hammock as I wasn't allowed to own a bed but I liked it. I took the inspiration from camping so now I could sleep under the stars every night without being outside.

From the corner of my eyes, I looked to see what his reaction was. He was looking around, smiling when he spotted the stars and planets that littered my bedroom ceiling before looking at me.

" I love the room... creative but back on topic. Where does the singing come from?" I span around in the middle of my room, my arms extended out.

" Everything in this room. I lay in bed and it sounds like there are dozens of them in here, singing away". I explained. He nodded, pulling out a stick that had a glowing green light on the end. At the press of a button, a sound was emitted that was so beautiful. I looked at it, smiling at the pure beauty of it. The doctor must've noticed this too as he smirked before carrying on with moving it around the room.

" Doctor, what is it?" I asked, my eyes still gazing at the piece of equipment. I knew from first sight that it wasn't of any local design unless the council are buying their tools from NASA now.

" This is a sonic screwdriver. Has over 1000 settings, very useful and trust me, I haven't used all the settings on this baby yet and I'm excited for the day I get to".

I liked how he talked about it. He looked do proud as he gazed down at it lovingly, like he couldn't take his eyes away from it... it was kinda like when a young boy tells his dad that he finally got a date with the girl he's been pining after for a few months.

" What's the design?" I inquired innocently.

" It's not human. Unless you've noticed already, I'm not human". You've been talking about aliens. How can I not notice?

" Oh I've kinda noticed... care to share Martian man?" I joked lightly, trying not to be offensive just in case he actually came from Mars. I didn't want him to think I was racist of anything. He flashed a grin but carried on with scanning, from what I was guessing, but still spoke to me.

" I travel in tine and space. Tracking creatures, saving worlds and running... seriously there is a hell of a lot of running involved" I nodded, moving to sit on my hammock/bed.

" So have you picked anything up?"

" You've had some right cowboys in here... well not cowboys but Phantom's breath is definitely living here." I nodded, trying to take it in.

" And how are you going to stop them?"

" There's only one way but... I don't know how to tell you this"

" How about open your mouth and let the words flow out?" I joked as he sat beside me.

" They only attack people who want something. The one thing that festers inside someone until the want becomes a need that isn't shared. I need to know what you want Luna. You have to tell me everything". I looked at him, my eyes wide from the shock.

I wanted something? Everyone wants something so why is it only me being haunted by the singing ghosts? Wasn't it in everyone's nature to want something they can't have? And then he tells me its become a need. So I need it? A need I haven't shared. I mean, who could I possibly tell?


	5. How We Met  Part Five

" Doctor... it's private" I muttered. He turned my head so I was looking into his eyes, pleading with me.

" Please? It's the only way I can save you. Like I said before, I always seem to like the person whose going to be killed and honestly, I have lost way too many people in my time." he admitted sadly. I looked at him, my eyes scanning him before I looked at the floor, mentally preparing myself for what I was about to tell him.

" I look up at the stars every night Doctor. They seem so beautiful, so free. No one can catch them or hurt them. I've always wanted to be with the stars. I've always to be safe, ever no one could touch me. I've... I've always wanted to be free". His arm wrapped around my shoulders but I ignored my racing heart.

" Carry on" he urged, his hand rubbing the top of my arm. I could feel a few stray tears slip down my cheeks as I looked out of my window.

" It's my fault you know... why my mother left.. ha. I was born then after a year, she just upped and left. Father didn't want me either. Blames me for everything but I-I deserve. Is it too much to ask to be accepted? Just to be with someone who will love you no matter who you are?"

" Course it's not. Everyone wants to be loved Luna. We need to be loved."

" You know, I remember I used to go to school and see parents hugging their children. I always wondered why they did that? They didn't need to but they did. You're the only person I've ever hugged and I'm 21. but I don't want to stay here. These... Phantom's are offering me a way and that's all I want. It's all I've ever wanted". His finger moved to my cheek, wiping the tears away.

" You don't know what you're saying. You're so young. You haven't lived long enough. You haven't seen enough to know what your saying. I know this life hasn't been fair to you and I've known you less then a day yet I know you didn't deserve it. Any of it. No one does. It may seem unfair now, it may seem like this is all that there's ever going to be but believe me, there is so much more out there. Just waiting for you" he told me, his head resting on mine.

" I do... I think it might be better if you leave doctor. J-Just leave and return to the stars".

It sounded much more venomous then it was intended to but why did he have to ruin it? Make me share things from my past in hopes of saving me when I don't think I want to be saved. As they said, they have a family I can call my own. They don't like 'them' and people are always looking down their noses at me. ' you can go through life adrift and alone. Desperate, desolate, on your own'. I didn't want that.

I wanted to have a family. Why did this man have to stroll in and basically tell me no because I would die. What if I wanted to die? I bet he never thought of that. I've had these thoughts before, wanting to end it all but I was too chicken to go through with it. At least now, it wasn't me who was doing it. It was trained killers who have done this thousands of times amongst the stars.


	6. How We Met  Part Six

" I'm not going anywhere Luna. Trust me... I know the feeling of being alone. I am alone and I know what your going through, oh believe me I know what you're going through. I lost my whole race, my home planet and my family in one day of fire. I watched them all burn but I couldn't do anything and I'm determined that will not happened again. I've been in the place you've been and I can show you the way out". He told me, his eyes boring into mine but I don't think I wanted to be shown the way out. The doctor leant in, his lips right next to my ear, brushing while he whispered to me.

" I can show you the stars, you can come and travel with me. In time and space. We could go to space Florida or the planet Barcelona. The Victorian times or the Stone ages. We could even watch the beginning of the universe with chocolate milk and cake but first, you need to tell me what else you want". The tears had once again reired their ugly head and I couldn't control them. Without a moment's hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight, almost scared to let him go. I felt him hug me back but then the singing started which was very odd as it wasn't night. I sat in his arms and listened to the women singing.

" It's started again and it's getting louder". His hands gripped mine again.

" Come on. Tell me. Please" I closed my eyes, trying to shut the music out but it wasn't stopping.

" I want to leave. I want to escape this life b-but I don't want to die. Not any more... I want to travel doctor... with you if you'll allow me" it didn't fade or waver. It only began getting closer and closer until it felt like they were shouting in my ear.

He pressed a button and beeping was admitted from his screwdriver at such a fast pace that I couldn't tell when one started and another finished.

" Come on. They're here and only you can stop them." I felt my will power shrinking as the beeping grew louder.

" I-I can't..." I replied tiredly. His grip on my hands got tighter, forcing me to look at him again. The pleading in his face only made me feel worse.

" Please". I took a deep breath and pushed away the music before carrying on.

" I wanted to kill myself. On more then one occasion I would hold a knife and look at my wrists. Just picturing the knife cutting through my skin, the feeling of crimson life dripping down my wrist until I went light headed and blacked out, never to open my eyes again but I never had the courage to do it. I wanted to overdose but I threw up the pills a few moments after I took them. I tried jumping out of my window but I hit the ground and felt every last bit of pain the injuries had to offer. Nothing worked! I couldn't take my life but not from lack of trying. It was like something was keeping me." I explained. During my little speech, the voices had began to fade out and the sonic screwdriver's constant beeping had slower down by half.

The doctor's face seemed to relax a bit, his body less tense.

" And now I-I don't want to die. I want to have an exciting life. I'll make my own path, follow my own dreams . I've finally figured it out. I'm not trapped in my mind anymore. That's why I felt stuck. Now I've told you... I finally feel free". With a loud wailing sound, everything fell silent. The beeping had stopped. The singing had stopped. All that could be heard was mine and the doctor's heavy breathing.


	7. How We Met  Part Seven

After a few minutes, he smiled and offered me his hand. I returned the smile and took it as he pulled me towards my wardrobe. I looked at him in confusion as he grabbed a duffel bag from the top of it.

" Now you get packed up and we'll be on our merry way" I tilted my head to the side, finding myself once again looking at the strange man.

" pack?"

" What? Did you think I was lying to you? I told you before that I liked you. I didn't want you to die then I invited you to come travel with me. I wasn't lying so pack your things up". I squealed, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugging him super tight. Even if he was the only person I've hugged, I could tell he was the best at giving them.

" Thank you" I whispered to him. He gave a wide grin, winked at me then tapped me gently on the nose. I giggled, pulling away from him before turning to my wardrobes and putting things I'd need in the bag. A smaller first aid kit, clothes, shoes, a teddy I've had for years, women essentials and a few small accessories.

Once finished, I turned to see the Doctor holding 3 pairs of my converse. My purple ones, green ones and blue ones. I only owned five pairs in totally but I packed my yellow ones and then there were the red ones on my feet. Why would I need more?

" Is there a reason why you're holding my converse?" he smiled, grabbing a backpack from beside my hammock and placed them in along with some gloves, scarf, hat and sunglasses.

" One, it might be cold or hot. You never know the weather we'll be landing in and two, don't you listen? There is an insane amount of running involved in this life. Now what would happen if you were to lose a shoe to a hyper-galactic rhino?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. I looked around my room, making sure I didn't leave something behind that was important until I spotted a photo in my window. I quickly grabbed it before walking towards him.

" You got everything?" I nodded then watched as he threw the backpack on his shoulder. It was weird that he was carrying a purple back pack when he was dressed like an old man but I had to admit, the bow tie made him look cool. He offered me his arm, smiling. I also noticed he smiled a lot, it was a very welcomed change.

" Shall we my lady?" I laughed, slipping my arm through his. We both walked down the stairs and he lead me into the living room. I gave him a questioning look but when he pulled out a note pad and pen from his pocket, I understood though how he fit them in there, I'd never know.

I pulled a piece of paper out, laying on the table as I began writing. I knew it would've been awful to leave without saying goodbye, even if he wasn't the best father in the world.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Father,<em>

_As you're reading this, I won't be here but of course, you probably know that already. You see I have a friend and he's offered to take me travelling with him for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I don't even know if I'll be coming back but if I have learnt anything from what has happened today, I understand how I've been feeling. How I always felt alone and isolated._

_I'm not sure if you wanted me. I don't know if you only kept me because of mother but one thing my friend pointed out was that I didn't deserve anything you did to me. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came home. _

_I'm sorry but I've always wanted to travel and be free. This is my chance and I won't let it pass me by. _

_Goodbye for now Father,_

_Luna. _

* * *

><p>When finished, I placed it somewhere h'd find it before walking back over to the doctor. He wrapped an around around my shoulders then led me outside. As we walked down the street, I couldn't help but look back at the house I had grown up in. It was a nice little house in Cardiff, not far from the shops.<p>

" Now, are you sure about this?" he whispered. I nodded and smiled at him before be took me to a big blue box.

It was a police box like in the 1960's. The wood looked well polished and it was obviously very well taken care of though it was a funny sight to see. Since it was 50 years out of place.

" Do you like it?"

" Yeah. Very unique and... vintage". He chuckled, ruffling my hair playfully.

" Don't let her hear you say that. She hates being called old".

" She? Well no wonder. No women likes been called old" I rationalized. He lead me inside me into it. It was bigger on the inside. That was impossible. I swear it was but today seemed to be all about proving to be that nothing was impossible... just a little unlikely.

I ran out, running around it with my hand brushing against it. It was made of real blue wood. When I got back inside, the doctor was leaning against the railing, laughing at me.

" Yes, it's bigger on the inside. TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space".

" So there is another dimension in this box?" he nodded, smirking.

" You've pretty much got the whole thing down."

I placed my bag on the floor then walked to the centre, running my hand along the machinery. It surprised me by humming softly at my touch, it's lights blinking at me.

" She likes you. Always a good thing. Less chance she'll try to throw you in a black hole". My eyes widened as I stared at him. It could do that? He must've noticed my distress as he walked over and hugged me, chucking as he did so. God, he was a very jolly alien.

" Welcome to the TARDIS Luna". With a click of his fingers, the doors slammed behind me before he began running around, flicking switched and pulling levers as he went. It was like a dance which was amazing to watch. He yanked a blue one down and I quickly grabbed onto something as the ship gave a violent jerk.

" GERONIMO!"


	8. Trusting The Doctor

One thing that everyone who travels with the Doctor should learn to do is to trust him. Sometimes it will seem like the hardest thing in the world. He will lie to you, tell you one thing but want you to do the exact opposite and he will get angry when you don't do what he thought you meant but the moment you can follow him into the unknown, you've learnt to trust him and believe me, that makes everything so much easier.

I remember how much it took for me to trust the maddest man with the bluest blue box in all the universe.

* * *

><p>" Luna, trust me. I will get us out of us" the Doctor said as he tried to get the clamps to release his wrists. Currently, we were both strapped to two silver tables that kept us standing up. A huge sapphire man with a square head had just tried to cut us open but luckily for us, he was requested in some other part of the space ship. This mean that the Doctor could work on untying himself without worrying about alien man vaporising him on grounds of attempted escape. When he managed to escape, then he would come and unlock me.<p>

" Doctor, I will never trust you! Stay where you are, you tell me. I'll be right back, you tell me. You lie!" I yelled, feeling fear and panic slowly take over my body as the adrenaline from the chase began to fade away. Unluckily for him, neither the fear not the panic had overwhelmed the anger I was feeling for that one alien at that moment. I mean I had been travelling with him for a couple of months and he had already nearly gotten me eaten, thrown into a black hole and married to the prince of Pluto 5.

He sighed heavily, his eyes fixed on mine as he stopped his tinkering with the clamps. His stormy grey eyes looking into mine made shivers run down my spine. I knew I had some feelings for him but I couldn't tell him. What if he didn't like me in the same way I did? What if he pushed me away and dropped me off back home. I couldn't go home. Now I had tasted this life, I didn't want to go back... I couldn't go back. I don't think I'd be able to survive there, especially as I just left with a note and an excuse. He'd probably kill me.

" Luna, do you know why I actually brought you along? You were innocent, you wanted to travel, you could accept that I was just the Doctor, I tell you about being an alien and you could joke about it but mostly because you trusted me". I scoffed at him. I might have back then but he'd lost that around 6 weeks ago.

" No. I don't any more. I can't trust you because you lie to me!"

" Think about it. If I told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me would I? Come on Luna. A strange man in a bow tie comes into your house, flashes a smile and says he's here for an inspection. You didn't even ask for an ID"

" I might have trusted you before but I think it all went down the toilet when I got engaged! You actually offered to walk me down the isle!" I yelled, glaring at him. He at least had the decency to look sheepish.

" I was joking. Just trying to bide time"

" Oh yeah. Well I hope there was enough time free while they measured me up for a wedding dress, had me trying bloody wedding cake and when he was trying to kiss me!" I hissed.

" Oh he wasn't that bad" The Doctor tried.

" Oh no. nothing was wrong with my green, two headed fiancée" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him. It felt good to get it out in the air.

" And now your being racist" he accused though I could sense the playfulness in it.

" No I am not! I am simply reminding you of the anatomy of my future husband". Well it was true. I didn't want to be racist because him being green didn't bother me but the whole two headed thing did unnerve me a little bit. Especially when one set of eyes never left me so I couldn't sneak away to the TARDIS and beg the Doctor to fix the thing faster.

" Luna, where did it go?" he asked after a few minutes silence, his forehead resting against his left hand.

" Where did what go?"

" You! Where did you go? When we first met, you listened to everything I said but still resisted a little bit. Now you're always cautious of your decisions. Don't be! I'm not going to ship you back if you do something wrong! To tell you the truth, it's boring when I'm the one whose getting you in trouble because then I can't have the fun of lecturing you on running off into potential dangerous situations" he explained. I laughed at his reasoning, despite how I was feeling, which only caused him to smile again before turning back to the task of undoing his shackles.

" See? That's the Luna I know. All you have to do is trust me. When you do that, everything will be a million times more fun... a million time more dangerous too". Funnily enough, danger sounded nice... I mean a bit of adrenaline couldn't be that bad for you since he practically functioned on the stuff and he was fine. Plus it felt amazing when you have so much energy while running away from monsters or running around the TARDIS to burn it off after a chase. I sighed then looked him, nodding.

" I'll try Doctor. Can't promise you it will be straight away but I will definitely try"

" Don't worry. I know you're finding it difficult because I let some prince steal you away... and get you a dress... and cake... and actually get you down the aisle but sometimes I just like to cut it fine. Just occasionally, close your eyes and take a step into the unknown". I was about to answer him when the heavy iron door slid open, revealing the same alien again. A vicious smirk on his face with some instruments on a tray which he wheeled in beside him as he walked into the room.

" Now, time to investigate the body system of the male and female humanoids. First off, the male". I couldn't tell exactly you exactly what species he was, where he was from or even the language he was speaking because of the TARDIS. The Doctor told me that the ship translated everything to the most commonly used language. I could read because I saw it as English, speak and listen but I couldn't write in it. Weird but there you go.

The man, if he was a man, took a scalpel off the tray and walked towards the goofy alien on the table beside me.

" No no no. you don't want to cut me open. Believe me!..." His ramblings died into the background as I focused on my surroundings. I looked at him, seeing he almost had his right hand free. All he needed was a little bit more time so he could break free and get the sonic screwdriver to unclasp himself. _Occasionally close your eyes and take a step into the unknown_. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath knowing I was probably going to regret this later.

" No! A female is far more interesting. We have a much higher pain tolerance, a more interesting reproductive system and our bone structure is stronger". He smiled and turned to me, the scalpel glinting viciously, as if too was smirking at me and thirsty for my blood. I watched him walk over to me then cut my shirt so it fell to reveal my stomach to him.

" This may sting a little... or allot but hey, you won't mind". I nodded and closed my eyes once again. I felt the blade press itself against my skin, bringing warm liquid up. I gasped in pain but before it could voyage deeper, a clash echoed throughout the room.

My eyes snapped open to see the Doctor holding a metal stool over his head, standing over the blue alien. He must've felt my gaze on him as he looked my way before quickly unclasping my restraints. Instantly, I was pulling into a tight hug. I gasped again, my stomach stinging as his shirt rubbed it slightly.

He pulled away and got to his knees so he could take a look. I watched him as he scanned it with the screwdriver before grabbing some supplies then sorting it out. I always seem to be getting hurt by some creature... or my dad. I looked down at it as he patched it up and saw it was about 3 inches long and stopped just above my belly button.

* * *

><p>When I was patched up and finished assuring the Doctor I felt fine, which took a good 10 minutes of explanation, we took off towards the TARDIS hand in hand.<p>

When we got inside, I walked over to the seat and got comfortable as he flicked some switches and pushed some buttons. The console hummed gently before the pump in the crystal casing of the console began moving. It was very calming to watch. Once he'd finished, he moved to sit beside me, his arms draped casually over my shoulder.

It was warm and made my heart flutter. Then, when I thought it could get no better, I felt his head being placed on mine. If he was trying to turn my brain into a grey colour mush, he had definitely succeeded.

" You trust me" he told me, a smile playing on his lips. I giggled at his face. His grin was very goofy, almost child like and his cheeks were tinted a cute red colour which suited him. I nodded before kissing his cheek.

" I trust you... and you're right. It was very fun"

" But you got hurt" I shrugged, snuggling deeper into his side with one hand over his left heart and the other on his back. His arm tightened, bringing me closer to his body. It felt right. Like I was supposed to be there but then the thought occurred to me. I bet all the other girls he's travelled with have felt the same. The saviour Doctor who swoops in and saves the day before inviting them to with him. The hero in the blue box. The knight in his geeky bow tie. The lonely prince of Gallifrey.

" A little cut to save you from being dissected... and I did do it with my eyes closed so technically, I was just taking a step into the unknown". He chuckled then kissed my forehead tenderly.

" You are one in a million Luna" I smiled lightly at him. I hope he never finds out that one simple sentence meant to me, especially with him saying it.

" So are you Doctor."


	9. Time For A Choice

Me, the Doctor and the TARDIS. Dream team. Us three together, you better watch out. Vavoom. But once, we all had to make a decision. A decision that would decide the rest of all our existences. To some, it would be easy. It would be so simple that within the first minute, everything would have changed but what happened when two people love a person who claims to love them both back?

How do you choose then?

* * *

><p>It was a normal Saturday though not by our standards. Surprisingly, it was by everyone else's definition of it. There was no travelling and no running. Nope. We put ourselves on silent and settled to floating in the vortex and to be honest, it was very relaxing. The TARDIS was singing softly to herself, me and the doctor humming along as we read in the console room. His was something from the 51st century while I stuck with a classic. Murder on the orient express. I loved Agatha Christie. She was a fantastic writer, I mean the version I was reading had been publish in the year 5 billion. It shows how amazing she was doesn't it?<p>

We were all pretty content on just staying there but then the lights suddenly dimmed, turning from the calm orange colour I loved to an eery phantom green. We both knew something was wrong at that moment abut the TARDIS groaning confirmed our theories. I got to my feet, stroking the console gently.

" What's wrong old girl?" the Doctor asked soothingly, stroking her like I was. It's strange to day but over the past 18 months I was travelling with them, I had some to love the ship like she was a living breathing person. I knew she could hear and understand us. I knew she could feel everything but I used to feel silly talking to her. Now I didn't think twice about lending her a kind word or even singing to her on occasion.

" Hey, come on now. What's up with you darling?" I said, keeping my hand still so it rested over her crystal casing in the middle. Squeaking filled the room before the sound of air being sucked up broke through it. It sounded as if she was gasping. I was about to ask her what was wrong but I quickly fell to the floor, gasping for air too.

It felt like my head was slowly being stretched from the inside. It soon spiked quickly until my whole body was burning and I was convulsing on the floor. Why didn't it feel like someone was trying to stick an elephant in me? It was like I could burst at any time. That's when I heard it. An evil menacing voice filled the console room.

" Doctor... doctor, doctor, doctor. It's been a long time my old friend". I was confused but suddenly registered someone was holding me tightly. I figured it must've been the Doctor but who was this ' old friend' of his? Was he the one who was making this happen to me? And how was he doing it?

" Hello House. I thought I got rid of you along time ago". A dark laugh followed. As it started to fade out, a sharp pain shot through me. It was agonising, far worse then anything else I had felt. I screamed loudly, my body tensing and thrashing against my control. Scream after scream escaped my mouth but half of them didn't sound like me. They seemed deeper then my voice. Like two different people screaming from one mouth but that was impossible right?

" Stop it. Stop it right now. Whatever your doing, you better stop it or god help me". It seemed to burn ever brighter before slowly dying out. I could feel myself panting desperately, trying to fill my air starved lungs. Then the sound of the sonic screwdriver filled my eyes. I struggled to open my eyes but when I did, everything seemed to be tinted a rick golden colour. The exact same colour as the lighting of the TARDIS. Only fear remained in my body as I looked at the doctor. His eyes, deep silver pools of worry and concern but there was one thing that seemed so foreign in those eyes. The one thing I never wanted to see in his eyes.

Fear.

" My doctor, we hardly ever get to speak do we?" my voice asked though I wasn't controlling it. I couldn't control it but it was that other voice. The deeper one which didn't help anything for the panic that was already clawing at my heart like a starving beast. Though the doctor looked happy for a brief second before it was wiped off his face a moment later.

" You've done it again haven't you? How did you get past my program? Why have you done it?" he asked.

" Done what doctor? What's he done to me?" I asked, relieved slightly that it was my voice and that I was the one controlling it but he seemed so reluctant to tell me which was another bad sign.

" I've taken the soul of the TARDIS twice and placed it into a different vessel. You see doctor, when the TARDIS got rid of me the first time, some particles of mine got stuck to her. When you travelled to Cardiff, she refuelled and I managed to feed of the energy so here I am... and oh I've been watching you doctor".

" Stop it" the doctor warned but the voice wasn't listening. It was just carrying on talking to him.

" You love them both don't you doctor? Your faithful space ship. An old friend who has looked out for you these past centuries, seen companion after companion. Then the human. You've grown rather attached to her haven't you? She helped you get over Rose though you find yourself not fully loving her because you feel like if you do, rose will have meant nothing to you. Tell me doctor, why do you find it so hard to hold her hand?" I knew it wasn't only me. He always seemed a little reluctant to hold my hand unless we were running away from trouble. I knew about Rose, I knew his 9th and 10th carnation loved her and he told me that his tastes changed with this regeneration and that he loved me. He said he'd be upset if I ever left though there was always that small doubt in my mind.

" I knew it" I whispered, moving my eyes to the floor. He placed a finger under my chin so I was looking into his eyes again.

" You know I love you. I love you both" both? Wait, house said he's stolen the soul of the TARDIS twice and put it into a different vessel. Does that make me the other vessel? But then the doctor said something about her a while ago.

_" The heart of the TARDIS is pure energy. It can kill any human but it can also read your mind. I knew this Slitheen who tried to kill all of Cardiff but all she really wanted was a fresh start. The TARDIS give her that. It's powerful though, can burn your mind along with any human. No one can keep it, not even me. It caused my 10th regeneration"._

So I had the TARDIS in my head? I didn't what I should be feeling. I mean I loved her like a sister or even like a mother but she could kill me. Would she though? Would she ever get back into the console? By god I hope so.

" Doctor. This is what you must do. If you want your precious time machine to come back to life, you can either kill the girl or... well just wait a few minutes"

" Doctor, her left kidney's failed" the TARDIS told him, using my voice. Weirdly enough, I was getting used to it. This news caused the doctor to run his hand over his face, giving a fustrated growl.

" To save the girl however, you'll have to set me free" he looked torn. I was hoping he could pull this off. My amazing doctor. I hope he could pull this off without killing either of us but if it came down to it, the TARDIS would have to survive. He needed her. He needed more then he could ever need me.

" How can I set you free?" the laugh came back, followed my a sharp pain in my chest. I gripped it, moaning quietly.

" Give yourself to me. I need the soul of a time lord to survive long enough to go back to my home planet outside the universe". Struggle showed on his face before he sighed, nodding.

" No! You can't!" I yelled, the TARDIS joinging in with me. I could feel energy swelling up inside me as my body grew warmer.

* * *

><p><em><em>I can keep you alive a little longer Luna.<em>_

* * *

><p>I smiled at the voice in my head? So there was a way for me to communicate that way? Nice, it would make things much easier if I could talk to her.<p>

He turned to looked us, smiling slightly. It wasn't the ' I'm happy' smile though. It was more of a ' I'm sorry but I'll miss you' smile.

" You know all those years ago when this happened the first time? I was searching for forgiveness. Maybe if I do this, I'll get it?" Okay, had the lost the bloody plot? Or was he just suicidal now?

" From who? You needed to do what you did. You told me so, that there was no way around it. What about the Earth? The planet you've put so much effort into? Are you really going to let it fall into the hands of the Darleks? The universe can't function with you doctor... I-I-I can't function without you". He took a few steped forward, gently cradling my face in his hands, out forehead touching. I couldn't imagine losing him. He was my doctor, my saviour and the one person who promised he'd never leave me.

" You are more then I deserve Luna. So is the TARDIS. She was right you know, like it would surprise you. All those years ago when I saw her, I was never going to give her back. I couldn't. I love her too much and I love you too Luna. Please, never forget that". I could feel tears welling up in my eyes though I couldn't tell if they were from me or from the TARDIS.

In a flash, thoughts began pouring into my head. I heard screaming and yelling. I could feel the fire and the pain but the screaming was so loud. It was giving me a head ache and soon I couldn't support my own weight, falling onto my knees while holding my head.

" What's wrong Luna? Tell me. Please" I looked up at him, watery blue into solid silver.

" I can feel it doctor. All of time, I can feel the past. I can feel everything the TARDIS felt and what she witnessed. So many people... children of the time lords screaming in terror under the burnt ornage sky as it filled with battle ships. The citadel of the time loard smashing around them. Darleks screeching in victory... it's too loud doctor... make it stop" I pleaded, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

><p><em><em>My Luna, you are stronger then this... I have to give you this power to keep your systems from failing. Your body only has 10 minutes. Use it. Scatter the particles of house. Force him out of my shell. <em>_

__**I can't. My head... it's burning. **__

__I don't give this power to anyone. I don't want you to die. I need you. He needs someone human. Someone to stop him when it gets too much and that's you. We need you and if he gives up, the universe is going to lose it's one protector. Help him Luna. Help him and help me. __

__**How? How do you expect me to do it. **__

__Just channel the energy. The rest will come naturally but remember to see. Don't just look. I ____need you to see.__

* * *

><p>I looked around, understanding what she meant. I could see green particles all over, it was like just. Concentrating, I pushed my arms away from me, wishing the dust away. It complied with what I wanted it to do. I could feel him trying to struggle against me but I managed to get it out.<p>

" Nooooo!" I smiled slightly, panting as the doctor rushed to my side to help me up.

" I can help you get it out..." I shook my head, relaxing my body slightly.

* * *

><p><em><em>Use the energy. Concentrate it. Hear the screams. Feel the pain. Sense the forgiveness of the time lords. They never blamed him you know but it's the doctor. Please, show him. <em>_

* * *

><p>I nodded to the voice in my head before looking at the doctor. I grabbed his hand and all at once, the thoughts came in shout. I died the screamd out, sending him the feelings of forgiveness. Everything that happened that day.<p>

He gasped as they filled his head. I could feel everything but only passed him the good parts. He needed to forgive himself like they did. For centuries, he was being hard on himself for no reason.

" T-hey forgave me". Both me and the ship smiled at him, nodding.

* * *

><p><em><em>Now come along Luna, time to restore me back into the console. <em>_

__**But won't I die?**__

__In order to keep you alive this long, I had to bond myself to your DNA. You're part of me and you won't die until I do. You're always safe no matter where or when we are. I promise. __

__**I trust you but after all this, I won't be able to talk to you. It'd be kind of nice to have a conversation.**__

__You know the doctor thought the same thing last time but you can. I'll always be in your head but speak to me still. I will always respond in my own way.__

__**I will. I'm going to miss talking to you darling.**__

__Just for the record, I love when you call me darling. Just like when the doctor calls me old girl. __

__**Didn't think you'd like being called old. **__

__No but I know he doesn't mean it Luna. He's not exactly human is he?__

__**No, but at least he's yours.**__

__Ours Dear Luna. He is our doctor like you are our Luna and I am your TARDIS. __

* * *

><p>I smiled and let her lift my body up from the floor, walking me over to the console. The doctor must've realised what we were going to do as he rolled and leave so one of the panels of the console listed up.<p>

" Right Luna, this is the draining part. Convert the time vortex into a different format of energy" he explained, gripping my left hand in his right. Convert it into a different kind of energy? Is that even possible?

* * *

><p><em><em>Close your eyes Luna. Fill your head with memories. Happy memories of us. All our Saturdays together. When we sing and you both dance around the console. When you both hum alone with me. Let it fill you up, I can do the rest. <em>_

* * *

><p>I did just that. When me and the doctor were reading and humming with her. When I danced around the console room in my PJ's a few days ago but ending up falling flat on my face. When we both fell asleep and woke up with symbols imprinted across our foreheads but with blankets on us that we didn't have when we fell asleep. All the times when she took us where we wanted to go but most of where we needed to go.<p>

I could feel her. It felt like my body was slowly being deflated like a balloon. I kept doing it, trying to keep hold of the memories as I felt my energy leave with her. Slowly but surely, half of myself had vanished with a whispered

__Goodbye...__

* * *

><p>The light's slowly began to return to normal and the humming began again. I stumbled, feeling severely drained from what had just happened. Tears moved down my cheeks as I gazed at her console. I was going to miss her being in my head. I know it sounds corny but I felt complete with her. I was part of her now and she was part of me which did bring me some closure but not much.<p>

The doctor quickly caught me, keeping an arm around my waist. I steadied myself on him but then he trapped me between the console and his body. I was very painfully aware of him being pressed against me and even if I was feeling weak, he managed to get my heart pounding.

" Doctor..." I whispered but before I could ask anything else, he pushed himself closer, his lips desperately on mine. I returned it as best I could, my hands resting on his shoulder while his gripped tightly around my waist. There was so much feeling behind that one kiss. It was need and passionate, nothing like our normal pecks or chaste kisses. It was different. It was new. It was better and I couldn't bring myself to be tired. Not when he was like this.

My hands crept up into his hair, grabbing fistfuls of his soft brown locks to pull him closer, my body arching into his. One of his hands moved from my waist, down to my thigh so he could pull it around him. Before I knew it, both legs were wrapped around him as I rested slightly on the TARDIS. Then after a while and like all good things, it came to an end as my air supply ran dangerously low so I pulled away, my forehead rested against his as I panted softly.

" I-I love you s-so much. I'd t-thought I lose you a-and then... you... you never do that a-again. You hear me?" he whispered breathlessly into my ear, his body still tight against my own.

" I'll t-try not but it c-could happen an-any time" I joked, finally catching my breath. He chuckled before brushing his lips against mine again. It was so gentle that I could hardly feel it but I knew they were there.

" you scared me"

" Doctor?"

" Yes?"

" Gotcha!" he placed his lips on mine again and I could feel slightly vibrations from him laughing. This was where I belonged. Right here, like this with him and the TARDIS.


	10. Losing Something To Find Something

The Doctor only thought he was helping. He only ever wanted to keep the most important things in his life safe. Rory, Amy and Jack but most importantly his amazing time machine and his best friend, Luna. It took him a lot to realise he was in love with her. He had moved on from Rose when he regenerated. Different personality, different tastes and to him, Rose seemed a little dull now. Too ordinary for his 11th regenerations liking though he would never admit it. He had loved her for 2 regenerations and still cared for her but more like a little sister if he was honest.

No, Luna was the perfect girl for him. She was polite and sweet but could be very sarcastic and cocky when the mood struck her, or if it was the only way to get him to listen to her. She would blush at the smallest compliment he paid her and that was something he loved about her though he knew that was because of her past. He very much doubted people complimented her all the time.

When she told him everything about her life before she met him, he swore to himself that she would never feel like that again. They she would always feel wanted and welcome in the TARDIS, always safe and protected with him but also, that she would always be loved. Even if she didn't know that he was in love with her, she would forever own both his hearts.

That's what made him send her back to Cardiff with the TARDIS, Rory, Jack and Amy. He was keeping her safe. She couldn't get hurt with them. The planet he was on was about to explode and he couldn't risk their safety. He couldn't let them die because they chose to travel with him.

There wasn't a huge chance for him to escape so he did what he needed to do, or that's what he told himself anyway while trying to re-wire an abandoned ship. It was his last chance. He had evacuated the planet and now, he was the only one left. But maybe it was time for him to go... he had seen so much in his 900 years. Most then anyone could possibly imagine. Maybe it was time for him to leave the universe for some unexplored territory but he had to admit, even if it was just to himself, he would miss it so much.

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the TARDIS, replaying the message he had left her over and over again as the tears ran silently down her face. She couldn't bring her eyes away from his projection for a second, scared that if she did then it would disappear and never come back.<p>

" Just let her hide away on some street corner and let her die...Amy, Rory, Jack it's your job to take care of Luna now. She's my best friend and believe me when I say she is one of the most important things to me. Only one more thing to ask now... Forget me. All of you. Just imagine me as a dream. The story of the mad man with a box who had some of the best friends a man could have. The man who took his moon with him everywhere he went because she trusted him... at first. Well, I guess this is goodbye for good but I want you to remember Luna, I will always be with you because you can't get rid of me that easily. No matter how hard you try... and GOTCHA!" She cried harder at the end. It had become a running joke for them all.

Gingerly, she reached out to touch the projection but her hand fell through and hit the floor instead.

" I never wanted you to leave me" She sniffled, hugging herself a little tighter, hoping it would hold her together a little longer.

Amy and Rory watched their friend break down before their eyes. She was usually so strong like him but a little reserved at first, keeping her cards close to her chest until she got used to them but seeing her in this light, they knew she was broken. Part of her had died with the Doctor and that fun loving part wouldn't ever be coming back. She would forever be incomplete without the Doctor. That much was obvious.

Those two were like yin and yang. Anyone who saw them would think they were together because when you watched them, it was like one person. If one moved, the other would move as if to accommodate them and when they were separated, the light would leave their eyes until the moment they were together again. Luna was the only one who she knew that the Doctor would actually slow down for.

Amy and Rory knew her story, how the Doctor had met her and what her father did to her though the Doctor told them that to explain the slight trust issues. They could just imagine her like this. Shy and with drawled from the world and if in denial the whole thing was happening. What they didn't understand was how their Luna, the one who would make fun of an alien to it's face, hardly smiled or talked before? But now they saw it. The Doctor had made all the difference in her life. He had given her a friend. Someone to talk to and a person to lean on and in return, she gave him a companion who would do anything for him. They were companions. They were best friends. They were in love.

" Come on Luna, you need your rest" Jack cooed softly into her ear.

He could remember when he first met her a few months ago when the doctor brought the ship to refuel. At first it stunned him slightly to see his friend had regenerated and moved on from rose but when he saw them together, he knew he had found the one. Even jack could see the love they shared for each other though it also didn't escape his notice that they tried to hide it. This girl who had been through so much hardship in her life, the girl who could understand him, the girl who had been told everything. About his planet, about what he did to the other time lords yet stayed by his side. Every day spent running away from trouble.

She was his equal. Maybe not in species but in everything else and it hurt him deeply to see her crying on the floor, gripping his tweed jacket around her small frame like it was her only life line to keeping her in the ship. It hurt him to see something so obviously precious to his oldest friend crumble to the ground screaming.

Luna looked up at him with watery red eyes. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stamped on over and over again right before her eyes. It wasn't dulling or fading, just a constant thing that wasn't wavering for a second. All she could do was sob and cry. She didn't feel like her legs would be able to support her weight. She had made the classic mistake. She had fallen in love with her best friend and it took losing him to realise exactly what she felt for him. It wasn't love for a friend, it wasn't love for a brother. It was the one love that can stop a heart which is exactly what it felt like.

" He's gone Jack. H-He left me alone... he promised me he'd always be there. He said he'd n-never leave me" she stuttered pathetically while jack walked over to her. Crouching down in front of her, he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes before wiping all the tears off her cheeks though he did that in vain as they were replaced seconds later.

" You're never alone. Now while you have us. He said we have to look after you and that's exactly what we're going to do okay? So we'll take you back to the hub. You need your rest" Luna just nodded but didn't move a muscle causing jack to sigh and gently help her up before placing an arm around her shoulders. She just curled into him helplessly, letting herself be taken away from the ship she had called home for the last 12 months.

With every step they took though, it unearthed a memory of them singing into hair brushes or playing cards with each other. When she pushed him into the pool then hid under the console while he went looking for her, the biggest grin on his face. Each added another blow to her heart until pain was all she could feel.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the group to reach the hub and get settled down. Jack sat on the sofa with Luna snuggled into his side with her face buried into his chest. His once blue shirt had wet marks all over but he couldn't bring himself to care. He only wanted to help her and the only thing he could do was hope she'd cry until she tired herself out.<p>

Amy sat across from Jack and Luna with Rory beside her, both looking at their friend with increasing amounts of worry. Her once lively blue eyes were cold and dead, her skin was much paler then it was before and she seemed so fragile. She wasn't the doctor's Luna any more. She wasn't the one everyone knew and loved. She was the old Luna now. The one who suffered.

* * *

><p>The doctor groaned in frustration, his eyes watering slightly as he tried to keep the thoughts of Luna at bay. No matter how hard he tried, he could hear her giggling like she was right beside him and could feel a ghost of her hand on his cheek.<p>

His fists connected with the metal ship in anger. The wires were connected and everything was ready but he needed a descent power source. The ship was on 67% power but needed it to 90% before he could take off. Without the TARDIS, there was no hope in hell that was going to happen.

He just wanted everything to be over. If he had listened to her and not stopped on the planet, he'd still be in that box. Him, his friends and the girl he had completely fallen for just chatting away happily. Everyone would be care free and her eyes would sparkle with glee as she talked about one of the adventures she had been on with him. Eating fish and chips in the console room, reading together in library or eating ice cream in the movie room. He didn't care what as long as he got the simple times back, even if he could never kiss her and tell her he loves her.

He missed that about her now as he sat by himself beside a piece of dated machinery. He missed her warm embraces when either of them had nightmares. The way her hair smelt like freshly picked strawberries and the spring time.

He just missed her.

Every little thing about her that festered in his hearts, aiming to make him even more upset then before. His memories were haunting him with images of her sleeping when he went to check on her, that calm smile on her face as she dreamt peacefully. When she read in the library and her nose would scrunch up slightly in concentration.

He just wanted to be with her. Whispering small compliments into her ear to make her blush then kissing her warm cheeks, trying not to imagine what it would feel like if her kissed her rosy lips instead. Thinking about how she would never be his only made him feel worse.

The doctor closed his eyes and for the first time since Rose, he cried for his lost love.

" I miss you" he choked, looking into the cold unforgiving darkness of space.

* * *

><p>Jack and Amy managed to convince Luna to go to bed an hour later, when she could hardly keep her eyes open, or more so carried her into Jack's bedroom at the hub. After tucking her up in bed, they watched from the doorway as she slowly placed the jacket on a pillow before holding it close to her. Exchanging a sad look with each other, they left their friend to grieve and sleep in peace.<p>

She didn't sleep though. She couldn't. Every time she closer her eyes, she was met with his smiling face. A smile that nearly fell of his face, his grey eyes sparkling like polished silver, his cheeks lightly tinted pink and his hair flopping adorably over his eye. It hurt her but what could she do? He was gone without even knowing how she felt about him.

Luna laid alone on the bed, only a jacket and her memories for company. Everything reminded her of him in some way yet she found herself no minding the pain after a while. It was a reminder that he was real. That the love she felt for him was as real as it could be. She knew she didn't care if he never felt the same away about it. She would happily leave the TARDIS without a backwards glance if he just came back to her. She would walk into her house with her head held high,letting her father do what he wants because for those 12 months she had with the doctor, she felt wanted. All she asked was him to return to her and hold her one more time.

" I miss you so much" she whispered into the darkness, trying to send it to him some how. Her eyes began to water again and she didn't stop them. Usually she wouldn't like how weak it made her look but they seemed to help a little. She needed to get all the pain she felt out but the doctor always told her she that she was strong. He had changed her and she knew that now. The doctor was the reason she was like how she was now. He kept her together. He kept her strong and without him, all she could do was hug her knees to her chest and weep.

* * *

><p>In desperation, the doctor sprinted around the abandoned planet, looking for anything that could help him in the slightest way. As he ran, dust swarmed around him, leaving him temporarily blind. In this blindness, he fell face first into the ground.<p>

He laid still a moment before pulling himself over to the thing that tripped him up. The second he realised what it was, his hearts began beating frantically in excitement.

The device he held in his hand was a small device with a leather strap that held it tightly to a person's wrist. The plate in the middle to program a date before jumping. It was what made Jack such a pest at times but right now, it was saving his life. It was the time vortex manipulator.

" Jack! I love you right now!" he yelled, pulling his screwdriver out of his trouser pocket. He worked as fast as he could to fix the thing up and before he knew it, the screen lit up and asked him for the destination.

Typing in the coordinates of where he wanted to go, he gave one last look at the barren planet that almost cost him his life and his love. In a matter of minutes, he could be holding his dear Luna, kiss her and never let her go again. He could tell her everything he's been thinking and feeling while he was stuck there. He could survive this!

Slipping the device on his wrist, his hands pressed the button and he was gone in a flash of blue light. A few moments later, the whole planet finished it's self destruct sequence and blew up.

* * *

><p>Sleep had finally come to Luna but it didn't seem long until Jack was shaking her awake gently. It had been a few days since she had eaten and he wanted to make sure she didn't get sick. Moaning, she buried her face into the pillow, smelling the doctor from the jacket.<p>

" Doctor... five more minutes" she mumbled, half asleep.

Jack stopped and sighed to himself, stroking her hair instead. He didn't want to break it to her that he was dead, he wanted her to enjoy those few blissful seconds where everything was the same as it used to be. She was laid there, her eyes closed but smiling slightly as she opened them. The moment she saw it was Jack instead of her doctor, she sobered instantly.

" Oh, Jack. It's you" she murmured, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. When they moved, he could see that her eyes were still red and sad. He would do anything to make her smile again. Over the time he knew her, she was becoming a sister to him. He could remember when she slipped up once and called him brother. He had never been happier.

" Hey honey... I made some blueberry and banana bliss smoothies" he told her, playing with one of her chocolatey curls as he wrapped it around a finger. He saw her face straining as she tried to smile. She managed it for a few seconds before it disappeared again.

" Banana's are a good source of potassium... we went to the 17th century once and he ended up inventing the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. He already did it France but he decided that the Italians should have them too" Luna muttered, reminiscing. He always told her the same thing when it came to banana's. _Always... and I mean ALWAYS take a banana to a party Luna... Banana's are good._

Jack gave her a brief smile then nodded before grabbing her hands gently in his own. She allowed him to help her up then took the jacket from the pillow, slipping her arms into it and smelling the lapel. It still smelt of him. Something metallic and minty but so him.

They walked out of the bedroom then down the hall until they came to the main hub. It seemed weird to have a rather clean and very technical room with a blender in the middle of a table, purple goo everywhere around it.

Amy noticed her friend's eyes instantly, dead and tired. She watched closely as Luna walked over to the desk and poured some of the drink into a glass, taking a sip of it.

" Never as good as his... you didn't use enough banana's." she told jack, a hint of a smile gracing her face. Jack chuckled, ruffling her hair.

" You'd know. You helped him improve the recipe". She looked as though she was about to say something but then a flash of blue light lit up the room.

* * *

><p>All eyes turned to see the doctor on his knees, gasping for air. His chest rising and falling frantically as he tried to steady his breathing. After a few moments, he slowly lifted himself off the floor but only to have his eyes meeting the dead eyes of his companion.<p>

Luna looked at him, frozen in shock. Her mind was yelling at her to do something but all she could so was stare at him. Two parts of her mind were at war with each other. One part telling her to run over and hug him but the other accusing her mind of trying to fool her. That he wasn't really there because he was dead.

The doctor watched the internal war play across his love's face. Her eyes weren't as bright as they were. They seemed washed out and dead. He did that? All he wanted to do was hold her so he took a step forward but watched as she took a step back, keeping distance between them. It hurt him to see her look so vulnerable and scared of him but he stayed where we was, not wanting to force her into anything.

The other 3 companions watched them both carefully. All their hands intertwined with each other in a silent prayer, hoping the couple would finally be together like they were supposed to.

After a few minutes, Luna closed her eyes, counting to 10 before opening them again. He was still there. That could only mean one thing. He wasn't part of her imagination. He was there with her.

" D-D-Doctor" she stuttered, seeing if he'd reply.

The moment his name escaped her lips, the doctor's hearts began to beat again. She couldn't be that angry at him. He looked and saw the sadness in her eyes slowly turn to fury. Oh, he was in for it.

Anger took over Luna's body and she couldn't control it. It felt like her heart had burst into flames and they were all channelled at the alien before her.

Jack observed the pair before him, his mood becoming better as he watched a fire ignite in Luna's eyes. They were beginning to gain their colour back as she took a step towards the doctor with every word spoken.

" You stupid... idiotic... moronic...imbecile!" she shouted until she was practically nose to nose with him.

" You know stupid, idiotic and moronic all mean the same thing right?" he asked her cheekily. She growled at him, her eyes darkening. Strangely, it made his hearts beat faster at the sight of the practically glowing sapphires.

" You left me!" he nodded, his mood sobering instantly . Cautiously, as not to be injured by her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She didn't struggle like he though she would but wrapped her arms around his neck in return.

" I'm sorry" he whispered as he buried his face into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent and enjoying the feel of her soft body pressed against him. She stood there, her arms around him with her head resting against his chest so she could hear his heart beats. After a few moments though, she felt something wet hit her neck. She pulled away, seeing that the doctor was crying.

" What's wrong doctor?" she whispered, her anger vanishing instantly.

" I t-thought... Y-You'd never know how I f-felt about you" he sobbed, his grip tightening on her. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't.

" What?"

" I love you" he told her sincerely.

Amy had tears running down her cheeks as she watched them both. Jack placed an arm around her shoulders but she noticed the tears in his eyes too.

" I love you too". The doctor smiled, pulling her into him as his lips touched her. His hearts hammered against his ribs and Luna could feel it. She smiled against his lips, giggling quietly as his tongue swiped her bottom lip, begging access. She allowed him entry and he practically moaned when she tasted like banana's and blueberries.

A hand moved from her waist and tangled in her hair, keeping her mouth firmly on his while her hands laid flat against his chest.

Both of them had never felt happier in their lives then they did in each other's arm. Their bodies close to each other. He pulled away first, throwing her a cheeky grin.

" Always take a banana to a party Luna. Banana's taste good but you know what?" he leant in closer so his lips brushed against her ear.

" You taste a lot better". She giggled, cuddling into his arms like a little kitten. He smiled at the thought. His little kitten.

Amy, Jack and Rory were openly weeping by then, happy that they finally admitted how they felt for each other but each knew one thing.

It isn't easy falling in love with the doctor. He says one thing and means another, there's never a quiet day with him and he will put your life in danger more times then you can count on both hands and feet but that was the risk you had to take. Luna had taken the risk and they knew if anyone could survive it was her because she wasn't like other people. She understood the doctor and could hold her own against him.


	11. Somethings Cause Lasting Damage

_His deep grunting came from above me, filling my ears with that terrible noise as he finished. That noise, I wouldn't be able to get rid of it, it would forever be imprinted on my mind.  
><em>

_Tears had stained my sore cheeks but were still slowly filling my eyes behind my eyelids as I clamped them shut so I wouldn't have to look at him. Desperately, I willed myself somewhere else. Anywhere else. I wanted to be with the doctor in the TARDIS. Running away from trouble or even causing it. I didn't care where. Alien planet. Earth in the past. Earth in future. Earth dying. I just wanted to be anywhere that wasn't with him in this old empty house which never really felt like home. _

_I wanted to be running towards monsters with the Doctor. His hand holding mine tightly as we ran for our lives, him laughing with that sparkle in his eyes. Hair flopping in the wind as we turned corners at high speed. _

_Or sitting on the jump seat, watching him dance around the console while taking us to some far and distant galaxy that time forgot. The TARDIS humming in agreement as he caressed her console lovingly. He always seemed in his element there, like he'd never leave but I knew he loved the travelling life. The doctor wouldn't be the doctor if he wasn't travelling around in his fantastical space ship and saving whole races. There, in that TARDIS was the one place I felt accepted. She had become my home. _

_His grunting grew louder as he moved faster on top of me. I was terrified to open my eyes but when something warm and sticky moved down my thigh, my eyes popped open to see him grinning at me. His teeth slightly yellow, his eyes twinkling with desire and lust as they trailed down my vulnerable body. His breath filled my nose, causing me to gag from the stale booze and cigarette smoke.  
><em>

_His rough hands began bruising my pale skin again as I struggled against him. I knew it wouldn't stop him but if I fought, I wouldn't feel like I let it happen when I lost against him.  
>One of his hands connected harshly with my wet cheek, causing me to feel ghost of his hand print there even when he had pulled away. Once it soothed a little, an intense throbbing sensation was left. <em>

_How could he do that? To his own daughter? The girl he helped create? The girl who was half his DNA? How could he just drag me into his room, naked, stripping me then pulling under the covers... beating me until I could hardly keep my eyes open before doing this to me? What had I done to deserve this?_

" _Oh my special girl" he groaned in my ear as he forced my legs open once again. I cried and whimpered but never let my screams come out of my mouth. What was the point? He enjoyed my pain and suffering plus no one would come. No one ever came to help me. Probably just sit in bed and wonder what's happening but that's all they'll ever do because no one cared for a filthy little slut like me did they? That left me alone in this house with a monster that not even the doctor could protect me from. _

" _I'm the only one whose ever going to love you Luna... you need to understand that. You're mine and always will be mine. No one's ever going to want you" He whispered, his voice horse as he held me afterwards. I didn't feel anything but shame and disgust towards him. He didn't have the right to violate me then cuddle me to his side, like I wanted to be there so I remained numb. Never speaking, just letting him continue in hopes he'd fall asleep so I could go back to my room and look at the stars while I cried. _

" _I only want to protect you... you're my baby girl. It's my job to keep you safe" he carried on, his hand stroking my hair which felt dirty after he touched it. How did he not know what he did to me? How I felt sick whenever he put his hands on me?_

" _I love you Luna... that's all it is and you've got to make me happy. That's what your job is. I'll always need you... I'll never leave you. I'm the only one" he finished with a rough kiss on my mouth, forcing his tongue in. I didn't respond but struggled against him, trying to push him away but it didn't work. _

_He pulled away laughing, pinning me underneath him again so he was straddling my waist. I could feel him pressed against my thigh and felt the tears surfacing again. _

" _You know what? I love it when you squirm against me" he told me before forcing himself back into me with one harsh thrust. _

* * *

><p>I jerked awake violently, a scream escaping my lips before I began panting frantically for air. It felt like someone had been squeezing my throat tightly so no air could get to my starved lungs. Ghosts of hands were still all over my body though, whispers of his voice in my ear. I could still hear him groaning in pleasure while I cried in agony.<p>

My heart was racing, sweat was dripping down my body and it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest as I wrapped my arms around my knees, desperately trying to find a way to hold me together. Tears dampened my cheeks as I sobbed into the darkness.

With a faint click, light flooded the room. I whimpered quietly but shrieked when I felt a hand rest on my leg. Pulling away from him, I curled into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible to escape him. I didn't him to touch me again. I never wanted him near me again.

The hand returned and I clamped my eyes shut quickly, my breathing now heavy as panic set in. My body trembled slightly as I tried to move away from it again but if I did, I'd be on the floor.

" P-Please d-daddy... no m-more" I begged, my eyes foggy with tears I raised my head to look at him. I could see his silhouette. What surprised me was that the hand was gently stroking my back before a pair of arms picked me up. A thumb carefully wiped my tears away until I could see the man but he wasn't my father. It was the Doctor.

Relief filled my mind as I saw the light brown hair instead of the dark mahogany. How his eyes were polished silver and not the murky grey that belonged to my father. He was the opposite to that man. He would never hurt me... ever. He actually loved me. He didn't tell me I was worthless, that he was the only person who would ever love me.

Without a second thought I curled into his chest, my hands gripping fistfuls of his night shirt. His hand carried on stroking my back soothingly as I sniffled lightly. I felt so weak and vulnerable here but I couldn't bring myself to care. This man had seen me at my best and at my worst but still hadn't taken me back home, no matter how many times I've told him it would be easier if he did so.

" Nightmares?" his calm, slightly worried, voice whispered. I relaxed against him, nodding.

" Your f-father?" I nodded again, moving a little closer to him. I felt safe in his hold, like nothing could get me as long as I was there. That his arms could protect me from anything in the universe. His fingers moved my face so I was looking into his calm grey eyes as his fingers caught the last of my tears before placing a small kiss on my forehead.

" He can't hurt you any more love. I won't let him". I wanted to believe him so desperately but there was always one place he couldn't protect me. Where no one could protect me.

" y-you can't p-protect me in m-my dreams" I whispered sadly. His eyes seemed to harden a little bit as he held me protectively to him.

" I'll keep you safe. Even if I have to stay awake all night to make sure he doesn't come back. I'll always protect you"

" p-promise?" He smiled slightly, his hand moving from my back to my hair as he brushed some behind my ear.

" I promise" he told me solemnly before pulling the covers over us both but not moving me from where I was. I'm glad he didn't move me. I didn't want to be alone and even though I was in the bed with him, I felt it.

" Now sleep love. I'll be right here". I nodded, slowly feeling exhaustion creep up on me so I moved a little, until my ear rested over his heart, then let his heart beats lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>" <em>I love you Luna... that's all it is and you've got to make me happy. That's what your job is. I'll always need you... I'll never leave you. I'm the only one" My father whispered but before he could put his mouth back on mine, he was pulled away. <em>

_I looked up to see two shadows. At first I couldn't make them out but slowly the shadows began to fade away to reveal the two things I needed at that moment. The big blue box which had become my home and the doctor wearing his geeky bow tie. Never in my life had I been so relieved to see it. _

_He stood there with his arms folded across his chest, his face set in a calm and cool mask but I could see the fire in his eyes. They could strike fear in anyone's hearts yet I didn't flinch away when I saw them. I tried to get up, tried to leave but my father's bruising grip on my arm kept me in place. _

" _Where are you going?" he snarled, his hand pulled back but before it could strike me, my father wasn't there any more. I looked up to see the doctor's smiling face as he gestured to a huge purple goo that dripped off the walls. On closer inspection, I could see my father trapped inside it looking scared and helpless. At least he knew how I felt now. _

" _Galactic squid's DNA in a jam suspension. Won't budge, won't stretch and won't fall. Tastes amazing on toast thought it's hell to get out of your clothes" he told me simply. I smiled at his enthusiasm. _

_He quickly took off his jacket, placing around my body before he helped me out of the bed. My father moved and squirmed against the jelly suspension while I just watched, laughing then walked towards him. Once a few feet away, I leant in so he could hear me clearly. _

" _you know, I love it when you squirm". With that said, I turned around and the dream changed. The doctor was standing by my bedroom door, my back pack on his shoulder. _

" _Come on. I can show you new skies and new monsters. Don't waste your life here. Come with me love". I smiled, skipping forward to take his hand. _

_The dream changed again and then we were running away from this big green thing with loads of faces on it. His hand holding mine tightly as he manoeuvred us both through long metal corridors. He had told me it was from a planet called Clom but that was all I got. That and him telling me that on no circumstances should I touch it. _

_We both laughed until we ran through the TARDIS doors, collapsing against them in exhaustion. We stayed there was a few more minutes until he pulled away, flicking a few switched. _

" _So Luna. All of time and all of space. Where should we begin?"._


	12. I'm A What?

**Disclaimer: Despite all my efforts, the doctor isn't mine but Luna is! **

Luna: * huffs and rolls eyes * Here we go with the whole " I own your ass Bitch!" shit again.

Me: I brought you into this world... I'm not afraid to take you back out of it.

Luna: You and what army?

Me: * Snaps fingers and a platoon of Jadoon appear * Oh look! It's a Jadoon platoon upon on the moon!

Luna: We're not on the moon Moron!

Me: * Snickers as Jadoon stand on Luna * Luna means moon in Spanish and Italian!

Luna: * Grumbles * Stupid B****8

Me: Language!

Luna: English so bite me.

Me: * Bites *

Luna: NO LITTERALLY! YOU CANABAL!

Me: Why Hello Clarice...

Luna: * Runs away screaming*

Me: * Shrugs and eats cyber cookie *. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p>" So who are these shadow proclamation people? Some kind of weird club or space mob?" Amy asked casually as she sat in the captain's seat. I looked up from my magazine, my eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. How did she even know their name? I bet she opened the server box that was sent to the Doctor. Nosy.<p>

He explained a few weeks before how he really needed to go see them. They had this policy that after every regeneration, he has to go see them so they can update his file with new scan results and such. He told me that he didn't want to have to take Amy and Rory with them, scared what they'll think when they see them, but didn't really have a choice the moment the sever bot came. I'm guessing Amy had opened it to see what the mysterious aqua box contained but I couldn't say much as I had done it too though less successful. He actually caught me doing it.

But when she asked that question, the only thing running through my mind was this.

What harm could a little fun do? Honestly?

" Well honey, they're a space mob. Known throughout the galaxies and if you cross them, you're done for. Sadly me and the doctor had a little run in with them when you decided to stay with Jack for those two weeks. They accused me of verbal abuse because I told their boss where to shove it when he came onto me and then he collared the doctor for assault because he accidentally brushed against him when we walked away". I lied smoothly as my second nature kicked in easily. Our eyes locked, her seeming to search mine for any trace of a lie. Apparently, not many people can look in someone's eyes and blatantly lie. I wasn't one of them.

Amy's face shifted instantly, her eyes slowly filling with fear while she stared at my serious expression. I could even see Rory's mouth pop open from his place beside Amy. Biting my bottom, trying to keep the laughter at bay, I forced a few tears to slip down my cheeks as I placed my magazine down and approached them. Once I was close enough, I grabbed their hands in my own and held them tightly.

" And I just want to say that I'm going to miss you both so much..." I trailed off, squeezing a few more tears out. Rory tightened his hold on my hand, looking me square in the eyes as he tried to understand what I meant. Funnily enough, Rory was more of my companion. Amy and the doctor would go running off in one direction while Rory and I went running off in the other. I think it was because I was travelling with the doctor first so he trusted me with Rory but whatever it was, I was glad for it. It was nice to feel like someone in the ship needed me.

" What's wrong?" he asked, his thumb running over the back of my hand in a comforting gesture. Just then, the doctor slipped from underneath the console on his skateboard. Casting him a quick look, I noticed the tears that were running down his cheeks. With a wink to each other, he sniffled loudly. Amy looked down at him, her eyes darting to the few tears that hung at the corner of his eyes.

" Blue server bots... t-they mean... ex-execution" he falsely choked out while moving to stand behind me. Both arms wrapped around my waist as he placed his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel him shaking lightly from what seemed to be tears but turned out to be laughs. Our companions tears up, Rory moving forward to wrap me in a hug. Transferring from one man to the other, I buried my head into Rory's chest but giggles kept escaping.

He pulled away, holding me at arms length but I was beyond help. Laughs rose up my throat, escaping my lips and filled the console room. Deep chuckles soon joined in as we laughed but the others just stood there staring at us. Rory looked hurt, his hands limply by his side. Seeing this, I wrapped my arms around his neck then held him tight. He squeezed back, his fingers combing through my hair. It was slightly weird but I allowed it for a few moments before pulling away.

" I can't believe you fell for it!" the doctor yelled, gasping for breath. Moving from Rory, I patted his back until the TARDIS gave a violent jolt, signalling it's landing but I think it was more because of the trick we played on the naïve couple. The jolt knocked me off my feet so I braced myself for a painful impact with the floor but it never came. When I opened my eyes, they met the doctor's.

It was then when I noticed the position we were in. One of his arms was around my waist, the other holding my left hand tightly out at the side while my right hand rested gently on his shoulder. It reminded me of when someone dips a person during a dance. His eyes seemed to brighten a few seconds later, like he realised this too. Flashing a grin, he pulled me up before spinning me under his arm. What can I say? We were both big kids at heart.

With a wink and a smile of my own, I pulled him towards the door. The William's followed but when we walked out of the door, we were met by 3 big Jadoon. Now for those who don't know what one is... it's looks like a rhino dressed up as an astronaut. Nice mental picture isn't it?

" Fro Lo Ho Do Mo Ho Lo From Do" he told them, smiling kindly before throwing an arm around my shoulders. They seemed to accept whatever the hell he said as truth before adjusting their language dial and holding their scanners up.

" Scanning" the leader told us, getting the right language. I remember the last time we saw one. We were in Barcelona so in the spirit, I said halo. The next thing I know, they're speaking fluent Spanish while I stare at them like their from another planet... which they were but that wasn't the point.

Rory's hand seemed to find mine again, holding it tightly. His eyes seemed to move around wildly and his face was paler then it was before. Looking through the corner of my eye, I saw Amy had a similar death grip on the doctor's arm. Why were they afraid? Did they really think we were telling the truth, even after we practically died of laughter? I mean, come on! Who doesn't like a big steaming helping of space rhino right after lunch:?

The blue light was shone into Rory's face first, flashing a few times before a robotic voice began to speak.

" Name: Rory Williams. Age: 24. Occupation: Nurse. Species: Human. Marital Status: Married to Amelia Pond-Williams". I smiled slightly at his shocked face as I slowly released his hand before clapping, bouncing on my heels a little.

" Ooo, you got an upgrade since the last time I saw you" I said, excited. It was weird but ever since the TARDIS bonded our DNA, everything I used to find boring suddenly held all the interest in the world. Languages, planets, solar systems and machinery became some of my favourite things to discuss but I found myself not caring. It put me on a similar level to the doctor. He could talk about anything and I'd understand so we would talk until all hours of all the morning.

The rhino's didn't seem to care about what I thought however as they moved on to scan Amy who still hung onto the geeky alien.

" Name: Amelia Pond-Williams. Age: 22. Occupation: Kiss a gram. Species: Human. Marital Status: Married to Rory Williams." she seemed as taken back as Rory but she didn't say a thing. Personally, I think she didn't like the whole invasion of privacy thing. She really did need to get over the whole shy thing. I did so now it was her turn.

He, if the Jadoon was a he, carried on and moved on the doctor.

" Name: unknown. Title: The Doctor. Other names: Theta Stigma. Age: 945. Occupation: Interstellar interfering busybody. Scientific advisor to the united nation international task force. Archivist. Lord high president of Gallifrey. Secondary school science teacher. Species: Time Lord. Marital status: Bonded and mated to Luna Trinity Goodwin."

Sparing a look at the doctor, he didn't seem surprised to be told this. So I was his mate... as in mate? Why did knowing this weigh on my shoulders? It suddenly felt like it was my duty to do him every night now or else I wouldn't be fulfilling my obligations as his mate.

" Ah! I see my name for your job caught on" I told him cheekily. He leant down, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke. Small shivers ran down my spine as his hand slid from my shoulder and stroked down my side softly.

" I'll admit that I called here the moment you gave our little hobby an official title." Grinning proudly, I pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

Big space rhino seemed to grow a little impatient though as she stuck his scanner in my face. In a moment of pure stupidity, I pushed it away from me.

" I don't even let him stick his _scanner _in my face and believe me, it's bigger then yours mate" I told him, gesturing to the doctor with a smirk planted firmly on my lips. Amy's face seemed to tint pink, along with the doctor's while Rory chuckled under his breath.

" Good one". Flashing a smile in his direction, I looked back at the Jadoon who was looking rather moody before giving him a wink.

" Oh come on then space cop. Stick your thing in my face but I should warn you that when I'm excited, I tend to bite". With a growl, he put it in my face. The light shone in my eyes for a few seconds before my profile was read out by the dull monotone voice. It kind of reminded me of one of those cheesy dating shows on TV. _And now we have Darcy who likes long walks on the beach and candle lit dinners under the sunset. _

" Name: Luna Trinity Goodwin. Age: 23. Occupation: The L.U.N.A. Unit. **L**ife forms protection and **U**niversal war **N**eutralisation **A**uthority. Species: Human and vessel of time vortex. Marital status: Bonded and mated to the Doctor". Hmm mm. Luna unit huh? I'll admit that I was curious as to what that made me.

" So L.U.N.A unit? What does that mean?" I asked, staring at the Jadoon. Slowly, each one parted as a women walked in between them. Her hair was blonde and curled yet piled onto of her head as crimson eyes stared into mine.

" It means you have a unique insight to the universe because part of it runs within you. The time vortex bonded itself to you so with the correct training, you'll be able to tap into the power and wealth of knowledge that has been given to you". The women said as she stood before me. Her eyes seemed to leer over me, like she could see right through my soul which I didn't like very much.

The doctor went to talk but I placed a finger to his mouth, stopping him from saying something that I might not want him to say. Not without all the information anyway.

" So you're saying that I'm supposed to be trained? For what? So you can use me like some sort of weapon?"

" No. You're not to be used as a weapon. Not one bit. The scanner says that you are to be the Luna unit. Life forms protection and universal war neutralisation authority. You were created to stop war and save people, whole species even. To prevent blood shed and genocide. If we can train your mind then you'll be able to make peace across the stars better then we ever could. There would be no need for violence and no use of force" she explained, smiling kindly at me. By that point, my mind was reeling.

I stood there, barely registering a pair of arms holding me while everything span around in my mind. She was offering me training so that I could use my knowledge to stop wars. There wouldn't been any violence. No one would need to get hurt. The Jadoon wouldn't be charging in with the 'shoot first, ask questions later' method. Innocent people wouldn't end up being hurt.

" When do I begin?" I asked, looking at her. She seemed please at my answer as her smile widened considerably. The doctor's eyes snapped to me, emotions swimming around in them. There was a cocktail of them. Pride, excitement, concern and worry. They were the only ones I could really pinpoint.

" Are you sure about this?" he whispered, his arms tightening his hold slightly. I nodded, turning and hugging him tightly around the middle.

" No more violence. No more genocide and no more innocent people dead doctor. Who could I not?" he smiled, pride becoming the prominent emotion as he looked down at me.

" Well... what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>" Come on Luna, focus!" the women, who I learnt was Anita, yelled as she shot the plasma gun at me. As you probably guessed, the doctor wasn't in the room with me, Anita, Amy and Rory. He had to be removed for more scans because I kept getting hit and he wouldn't keep his mouth shut.<p>

I clenched my jaw as pain shot through me once more as the plasma connected. For the life of me, I couldn't stop it. I tried and tried but they just kept tearing through the silvery wisp curtain that surrounded me.

Obviously bored, she turned and pointed the gun to Rory. Her face a composed mask as she kept it trained on him while talking to me.

" How much do you love your friends?" she asked, her tone becoming menacing. My eyes widened, realising what she meant by that when suddenly, she pulled the trigger. From then, time seemed to slow down dramatically.

The purple bolt moved towards them as I threw my hand out. In slow motion, a silver light shone from my hand and embedded itself within the bolt. Time then returned to normal as the silver light expanded to destroy the lightning ball.

Giving a sigh of relief, she smiled softly.

" I'm glad I didn't actually put your friends in danger Luna but now you've found it. Can you use it on command?"

within 4 hours after that, I had managed to stop every bolt that came flying through the air perfectly. None hit me or anyone in the room, including the doctor when he was allowed back in.

* * *

><p>" I'm proud of you" the doctor whispered before kissing me sweetly. I returned it thankfully, my hands tangling in his hair as he pulled my hips closer to his.<p>

Everyone in the room seemed to disappear as he softly ground his hips into mine, bringing small moans out of me. It had been 3 long weeks of training and I wasn't allowed to so much as touch him in case he knocked me off balance but god, I had missed him.

In that time, I learnt how accustomed I had come to those simple kisses and touches everyday. Without them, I felt a little lonely and unwanted but his looks would assure me as we sat across from each other while we ate. He insisted on being with me while I trained you see.

" God I missed you" he murmured against my lips as his hands slowly wondered my body. Each stroke or squeeze drew long moans of appreciation from me as we stood in the middle of the console room. Everything just felt so good.

" mm mm, I missed you too". Smiling against my mouth, he gave one hard thrust which made me pull away completely so I could gasp at the sensation. This man was going to kill me by sexual frustration if he kept this up.

" Why don't we have a nice warm bubble bath together?" he whispered before kissing my shoulder. Like I needed to be asked twice!

Quickly, I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the bathroom as clothes were shed every few steps. As we walked, I heard Amy and Rory snicker behind our backs but I didn't care. Not when I had the doctor with me.


	13. Wedding Bells

_**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to alyssa love, , ladimon, CrazyPsychoFangirl and sashaxh because of their lovely reviews. I'm glad that people are reading them and enjoying them. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm also sorry about not updating often but I've been working on some one shots and my Phantom of the opera story which seems to be doing alright. <strong>_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy ! x **_

* * *

><p>Our wedding wasn't a huge event like the doctor had wanted. According to him, it wasn't everyday that the last time lord in existence gets married to someone who was classified as a protector and war resolver. Amy and Rory had then decided to take the doctor's side and tried to get me to agree to the huge planet affair. Yes, you heard right. He actually wanted to have the wedding on a WHOLE planet. I think it was planet webbling in the westley nebula but that didn't exactly matter because I had firmly put my foot down before chasing them with a peanut butter and jelly filled super soaker water pistol.<p>

The date had been settled to take place a month after my three weeks of intense training. Yeah, you heard it correct. After being frightened to death more times then I can count on both hands and feet, dropped from tall platforms and spending a week in the infirmary, I had to plan a wedding. Well... I say I had to plan it... I just let Jack, Amy, Rory and the doctor plan it while I recovered. Occasionally, they asked my input but I was fine with that. Besides, Jack looked happy when he was checking out strippers for the hen night.

I know that I will never forget the day I had become Mrs... so I can't pronounce my last name but we had agreed that I could go by Lungbarrow as that was where he grew up on Gallifrey. As he liked to remind me, I now had a fairy tale name too. Amelia Pond and Luna Lungbarrow... all we need now is a Rory Rainbow leaf to join the party.

* * *

><p>" Luna, I'm going to ask you one more time before I tie you to the chair. Hold still" Amy growled, trying to finish my hair. Well, I couldn't help it. I was getting married to the most amazing man in the universe so I think I was allowed to be a little nervous about it. Especially when my future husband was the last alien of his species and could have any women he wanted. I still didn't know why he picked me to be honest, I wasn't the best pick in the world. Lord, he could probably have Cheryl Cole if he wanted her.<p>

I sighed but gave in, holding still so she could finish curling my hair. I had to admit, I looked rather pretty. My make up was all light and natural which made me seem a little older then what I was but that was Jack's intentions because he said he didn't want me to look like the doctor's daughter in the wedding photo's. Typical isn't it? Then there's the rule that light eyes means dark lips so he had painted them deep crimson.

I recognised the label of the make up though to be Lappian. A race which produced the finest make up in every galaxy, time period or universe and to top it all off, it wasn't expensive either. To buy my essentials ,which were my eye liner, pink lipstick, sparkly lip gloss, a natural colour pallet and a vibrant pallet, it came up to 100 credits. In earth currency, it comes to be around £7.67, give or take a couple of pence which when you think about it, is amazing value. I know, it's perfect!

She finished with a smile as the curls cascaded over my shoulders like chocolate waterfalls before she placed my veil into my hair. I thanked her then got out of the chair. My ivory converse were sadly covered up by the skirt of my dress so they were hidden but there wasn't much I could do about that. Personally, I never wanted a huge wedding dress. On more then one occasion, I told the doctor that I would happily wear a cute white sun dress but he wouldn't hear of it. He thought that I deserved a 'traditional earth' wedding. My response was somewhere along the lines of _" Love, I'm a weird vortex person who happens to be marrying you who is the last alien of his species. I don't think we could be further from a traditional earth wedding, even if we tried". _

In the end, we had to compromise. I had to wear a nice fluffy white dress but I was allowed to where my converse and he got to choose where we went for our honeymoon. I actually rolled my eyes at that. No matter where we go, trouble would find us but hey, holiday for Amy, Rory and Jack too so we'll be fine. Oh yeah, they're even coming on the honeymoon but they get different rooms.. on different floors of the hotel we were staying at.

The dress wasn't that bad though. It was strapless and had a bodice which was in a corset sort of style which hugged my curves, making them look bigger and more defined then what they actually were. The skirt was long and flowing which had very delicate embroidery down the side in an amazing deep blue that matched the TARDIS perfectly. The fun part though was hiding it from the doctor. He had been trying to sneak a look for weeks but thanks to the ship, he can never find it. It's his own fault though... it's an old earth tradition.

Then there was Amy who got to wear a cute dress in the same blue that was on my dress. It was very loose and only fell to her knees. Pair that with a pair of silver heels and you have a very hot looking Amy in my opinion. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What's with the TARDIS blue and white? The white is for innocence and the ship is part of me so it should be there though where the innocence came from, I'll never truly know.

Someone knocked on the door, causing me and Amy to look at each other. She rolled her eyes while putting in her earrings, probably thinking it was the doctor for the 14th time that day.

" Who is it!" she called, taking a few steps towards it. We got a deep chuckle in response before the door opened to reveal Jack. I'll admit, he looked a little weird in a suit as I was so used to seeing him in his 2nd world war military jacket. It was true that the military look never went out of style. He'd managed to pull it off for god knows how long.

" Jacky!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him. He chucked again, hugging me back gently. It was like he was afraid I would break if he squeezed too hard.

" Hey Luna... are you ready?" I nodded, pulling away from him. He was about to turn around but I placed my hand on his arm. I needed to ask him something important. He looked at me, his eyes silently requested what else I needed from him.

" Jack, I've known you for a few years now and you looked after me when he left... and as my father isn't here because I hate him and... well, let's be honest. I never want to see the idiotic prick again so... look, I'm trying to ask you if you'll do me the honour of walking me down the isle?" I asked. He remained silent for a few seconds but tears began to well up in his aqua eyes as he pulled me into another hug.

" It'll be my pleasure babe". I smiled, kissing his cheek lightly in thanks. Grinning, he placed my hand in the crook of his elbow, his other hand holding it in place. With a bow and a wink to Amy, we set off from my old room, through the console room and waited near the ship doors.

" We have to wait for our cue." I nodded, listening out and sure enough, after a couple of minutes, the wedding march began to play. Jack faced me then covered my face with my veil before taking my arm again. The doors opened to reveal what was outside... and it took my breath away.

The altar was made from blue lillies that I knew only grew in the north of Skilp 4, causing a rather fruity smell to fill the air but it was also mingled with the delicate smell of the luscious apple grass. The twin suns were beginning to set which filled the sky with a warm orange glow, giving the whole scene a dream like quality.

Then there was the doctor. He wore a simple black suit with his favourite worn leather boots. He looked perfect just standing there until Rory murmured something in his ear. I don't know what he said but it made the alien turn around and that's when I saw his blue bow tie, sat proudly on his crisp white shirt. I watched his face carefully, enjoying the sight of him wide eyed and slightly opened mouthed. It made me feel warm as we began to walk down the 'isle' which was really a strip of wild flowers. All in all, it was perfect.

When we finally got to the doctor, which seemed to take far to long in my opinion, Jack kissed me on the lips quickly before throwing a wink and cheeky grin to my husband to be. The doctor winked back then took my hand in his own, turning us to face the priest. We'll say this, thank god the ship translated languages for me because I knew he wasn't human as he was purple and looked radio active.

In all, it was short, sweet and simple except the doctor had written his own wedding vows, as well as me so when the time came, I was a little nervous. Know why? I had lost the game of rock, paper, scissors and that meant I was the unlucky soul who had to go first.

" Doctor. Before you came into my life, I was miserable. It was always the same thing, like I was stuck in some sort of loop and to be honest, I hated it. Then you walked in with your bow tie and turned my whole life upside down. Before I knew it, I was travelling around in a mystical blue box which seems too impossible to dream of, never mind exist. Since I met you, I've been shot at, kidnapped, engaged to the prince of Pluto and done so much running that I might even enter the 400m of the Olympic. Yet the thing that kept me going was knowing that even though I might die at any moment, I would die happy. Or if I did manage to survive then it wouldn't be long before you was holding me in your arms again. You're so... you. The most wacky,insane, caring and gentle super genius to ever live and I am happy, no. I am _honoured _that you asked me to marry you because there is no one else who I would rather spend the rest of my days with. I love you doctor and I always will." A sob broke through the meadow so I turned to see Amy wiping her eyes with Rory's tie, her head resting n his shoulder. I smiled gently at the younger women then picked a flower from the side of me. She gave me a strange look so I quickly explained.

" Klenixia. It's super soft, extra absorbent and very good for your skin". She thanked me before wiping her eyes on it. I turned back to the doctor to see him smiling. His hands found mine again, pulling me closer to him so his arms could rest on my waist as he gazed into my eyes.

" Luna. You know my story. You know about what I've done, who I've loved and all the friends I've made over the years yet you don't care. Before I could admit my feelings to you and myself, you let me talk to you about who Rose was. The one other women I truly loved . You held me through my nightmares and soothed away my sorrows. You are the one women who I can give both my hearts to without regretting it for a second. You're the one women who can keep me on my toes. You've given me so much but asked for nothing in return. I remember the first time I saw you, bloody nose and all but I still thought you were so breathtakingly beautiful. When I held you in my arms, I felt selfish as I never wanted to let you go. When you told me about your dreams to see the stars, I knew you were like me. You wanted to be free and I hope you've found freedom with me because I have found it with you. I love you and will do for as long as there is breath in me". That succeeded in making us all cry like little babies.

I wiped my eyes on a flower after passing one to the priest but the doctor just stood there with his boyish grin in place. Tears were brimming in his eyes and slowly running down his cheeks though he didn't seem bothered by it.

" T-Then... You may n-now kiss the b-bride". The priest sobbed. Quickly, an arm was wrapped around my waist and his lips were moving on top of mine in a perfectly salty kiss. I didn't care though because I had just become Mrs Luna Trinity Lungbarrow.


	14. Romanced And Very Surprised

**_Sorry for how long it took to update but I've had a lot on my plate but anyway... it's done now XD. Hope you all enjoy and please, don't hesitate to follow me on twitter at: BethanieNicky._**

* * *

><p><em>Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to alyssa love, sashaxh and BlueLuvsPurple. Thank you for taking the time to review my last chapter... it means alot. <em>

**_* Gives you all cyber cookies and TARDIS keys *.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>His deep chuckle and my light hearted laughter ran out for miles, echoing as the wind carried it across the baron snowy waste land. Though it pained me on occasion to admit this, in fear of the doctor's ego growing too big to fit into the TARDIS, he knew how to choose the best places in the whole galaxy.<p>

The planet we had landed on was planet Snowdonia. It was founded on the 29th October 3150 by a group of British astronauts who originated from Yorkshire. Figures huh? Not exactly the most imaginative people but the name suited it. It's sky was the deepest sapphire blue and was filled with millions of stars that glistened like diamonds in the night sky, each one of those pin pricks of light acting as a sun to it's own solar system. The only light it got was from a large silver orb, a sun burning cold and bathing the snow in a pale cool light. However, unlike on earth snow, on the rare occasions that Earth actually gets real snow and not ask from some burning spaceship, it wasn't cold to the touch. Nope, instead it was pleasantly warm so we didn't have to wear huge fur coats or boots. No point because we wouldn't freeze.

We carried on walked through the thick blanket, our fingers intertwined and swinging between us as we got closer to the ship, it's blue wood standing out in stark contrast to its surroundings. We were both soaking wet and out of breath because of everything we had been doing in the snow during the day but the smile on his face and twinkle in his eye made it all worth wild to me. I'll admit that we might have acted like huge children but as Rory, his wife and his daughter were staying with Amy's parents for a few weeks so we took advantage to the silence that swallowed our home. Besides, Amy hated the cold. I mean, she couldn't even stand the usual welsh weather. How would she cope when she saw the surface of the planet? She would have a heart attack, especially if Melody insisted on spending the sat of making snowmen with her ' _Uncle Doctor and Auntie Luna.' _as she affectionately called us.

So we spent the day creating little snow people and having a huge snowball fight which he always seemed to win thanks to a machine his _' Dull godmother with two heads and really bad breath' _had given him as a graduation present when he finished the academy. Personally, I was slightly scared to think about the kind of friends his parents had and who he was surrounded by as he grew up... maybe they were to blame for the unhealthy bow tie and fez obsession.

When we finally reached our beloved ship, he held the door open for me and let me enter first like a true gentleman. The moment I entered however, the snow melted and the cool air of the control room hit me full force. Trying to hide my sudden shivering , I took off my coat and hung it on the hat rack beside the door then moved to help the doctor remove his favourite tweed jacket. Turning around, he flashed me a heart melting smile before skipping up to the console. After flickering a couple of switches, one that I recognised to be the AC and another that was the heating systems, the room warmed up considerably. Sighing quietly to myself, I followed him then wrapped my arms around his strong body from behind. His shirt felt smooth and dry but I could feel his defined muscular chest beneath my finger tips. Sadly, he must've noticed my shivering that I tried to hide as he turned and enveloped me in his warm arms.

" Cold?" He whispered, concern showing in his voice. His hot breath caressed my ear gently as he spoke. Nodding, I turned in his hold and buried my face into his chest, my cheeks resting over his heart so I could feel his heartbeat against my right cheek. From my place, I could smell his smell, that amazing blend of metal and peppermint that never seemed to leave him. I know what you're thinking, _It's because of how you wash them!. _Actually, it's not because I wash his shirts and it smells like lavender! Must just be him but believe me, I wasn't complaining.

" Well then... how about I ask the TARDIS to run you a nice... hot... bath?" He murmured, his voice deep and husky as he spoke the last three word. Then, as if to empathise what he was saying, he pulled me a little closer until I could feel something against my stomach which caused my heart to beat a bit faster.

" Why doctor? Is that your sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you excited about something?" I asked breathlessly and obviously amused. Smirking, he moved us both so I was pinned between him and the console. This action caused him to press harder against me, causing me to swallow a moan. He was not knowing how much he effected me.

As we always had company, it was rare that we ever got to be together in a rather intimate way. Actually, the running total is 3 times in the year we had been married. If we did, we ran the risk of Melody casually wondering in or her parents and besides, the TARDIS would be able to hear the whole thing. The first and second time was on our honeymoon when we were staying in a hotel so no one would hear us and the third time was at Jack's. I will openly admit though that it was rather difficult when the temptation was always around which made me very frustrated at times.

Like how he will wonder around our room with only a towel around his waist until he absolutely _needs _to get dressed or how he will undo half of his shirt buttons when he works on the console to avoid himself getting hot! It's like torture because I know I can't do the things I would love to do but when he was this close, pressed against me like he was, I could feel my self control slip between my fingers quickly.

" Excited love... always excited when you're this close to me" The doctor shared, his lips pressing against my neck teasingly, each one as light as a butterfly. Each kiss was warm and soft as silk on my skin, setting it on fire. Lord, life was

Keeping my breathing steady while silently attempting to calm my racing heart, I placed a quick kiss on his lips as a thank you before pulling away. Sadly, our eyes met. They weren't their usual polished silver or happy blue. Oh no. they were dark and filled with barely contained hunger that I knew matched my own as I saw reflected in his. Growling softly to myself in frustration, I walked out of the control room and towards the bathroom, shedding layer after layer of clothing as I went.

The moment I opened the right door, marked by the large yellow painted duck, warm steam that smelt like vanilla, almonds and honey was released into the corridor of the ship. Savouring the scent, I walked inside and switched on my Ipod docking station so the room filled with Katy Perry's amazing voice. When I pressed play, mine and the Doctor's song was the first one on, bringing a small smile to my face. The lyrics spoke volumes about us.

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<p>

Smiling, I climbed into the pleasantly hot water, feeling the cold instantly leave my body the moment I was settled into the white free standing bath. Relaxing against the back, my arms resting on the side, I allowed myself to sink further into it's welcoming depths until my nose hovered around an inch above the steaming water.

Time from then on seemed to slip through my fingers as I couldn't really keep my mind focused. Without knowing how long I had been sat in the tub with the lights dim, the Doctor crept in quietly. At first, I kept my eyes closed and chose to relax peacefully. A few moments later, I felt his hands combing gently through my hair as he poured a cup of water on my head to dampen my hair. Allowing my eyes to flutter open, I could see the doctor reflections perfectly in the blue polished tiles that acted as a huge mirror, giving me the perfect image on the wall opposite us.

" D-Doctor..." I stuttered, my breathing coming in small pants as I watched him lustfully. My eyes scanned over him hungrily, taking him all in. Slowly, his hands moved from my head, traced my neck lightly then settling on my chest with a smirk.

" Shush love... you just relax and let me take care of you". I allowed him to continue with his ministrations, choosing to watch our reflections instead while I attempted to keep myself from being swallowed by an intense heat building up in my stomach. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbow before picking up a bottle of shampoo then squirting a generous dollop in his hands. Rubbing them together until there was bubbles, he placed his hands on my head and began massaging my scalp. Honestly, if your husband offered to take care of you, would you tell him no?

Time passed us by, sealed off from the rest of the world but all good things come to an end and sadly, so did that. The water had turned cold so he helped me out, wrapping a fluffy lilac towel around me. His arms held it in place from behind me, his head on my shoulder. I couldn't tell you what happened but one moment he was holding me and the next, I was kissing him passionately.

In reality, it was a blur of clothes and lingering touches that clouded my mind in a blissful fog. His touch burned my skin, making me yearn for more of it and for the first time, the TARDIS had heard but I really didn't care. For one night, I had given into my desires and god, was I rewarded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A month later:<em>**

" Luna, we brought you breakfast!" Amy called, walking into the bedroom where me and the doctor were trying to sleep. Groaning, I moved to bury my face into his chest but he sat up so I couldn't, chuckling at me. When I had no choice but to sit up too, she placed the tray between us both. Thanking her, I picked up a piece of bacon but suddenly, I felt sick to the stomach. Without a second though, I shot to the bathroom to lose the dinner from the night before while the Doctor dutifully held my hair back.

" Is my cooking really that bad?" She cried from the bedroom. I rested my head against the cool porcelain, attempting to calm my stomach down.

" Are you sick love?".

" No... must've been something I ate last night". I told him, hoping to sooth his worrying mind. Whenever he was worried, it usual meant delaying our travelling which I hated almost as much as I hated Sunday's!

" But we all ate the same thing and we're fine" he explained carefully. Okay so I'll admit I hate been a little moodier then normal but it wasn't my fault.

" Maybe she's pregnant" Rory joked, joining us in the bathroom. We both laughed but silently, I did the maths in my head. I hadn't had my monthly, mood swings, morning sickness and weight gain.

" Oh my god". I whimpered, placing my hand over my mouth. Amy beamed, hugging me tightly around the neck while chattering about all the things we would have to do like shopping while Rory simply patted a shocked Doctor who had yet to utter a word.

" Dad? I'm going to be a dad?" He questioned, as if we were making the whole thing up. Nodding, I watched his shock melt into confusion then happiness.

" I'm going to be a daddy!".

" Oh god help us all". Rory muttered under his breath which brought a dark look from me, Amy and the Doctor. Parenthood couldn't be that bad... could it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Read And Review... Thank You!<em>**


	15. The Whole Pregnancy Experience

**__**_Okay, Sorry for taking so long but you know... School poop taking up my time. _

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to : alyssa love, Curly Wurly Me, kie1993, BlueLuvsPurple and thedoctorsnewcompanion. Thank you all for reviewing... each one brightens up my day. When I checked them all this morning, I swear the clouds seperated, the rain stopped and the room temperature rose by like 40 degrees. Ha, freaking my mum out with the huge cheesy grin on my face. Now she's certain that I need to be sanctioned. _

_As for those people who have messaged me with guesses to my age, I'll reveal that I am actually 14 years of age... nearly 15 but you know. However one of you guessed I was 18, I'll never know. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 months... or …. 12 weeks<em>**

I laid there on the cool white leather recliner that sat in the TARDIS medical centre. The baby blue shirt I wore had been rolled all the way up to my breasts so my barely bulging stomach was on show to Rory whom was kind enough to offer to fill in as our midwife as sorts. At first, the Doctor tried to take on that vital role but I quickly put a stop to that stupid idea. I know that he was only trying to help, that he wanted to be involved in some way, but the Doctor knows next to nothing when it comes to medical stuff of a... normal nature.

Sure, he knew some of the basics like first aid but that's about all when it comes to anything remotely resembling human. Rare and diseases and such though, he was a huge expert in. Really, I couldn't blame him could I? Whenever he got ill, his time lord immune system could kill the virus in less then 24 stinking hours and if he got seriously hurt, his body rewrote it's whole genetic make up as he regenerated into someone totally different.

" Well, Mr and Mrs Lung-barrow, it's not everyday I get to say this but your baby has a very strong and healthy pair of heartbeats, just like their daddy here does". Rory told us, his tone rather sophisticated and strictly ' professional' but I could still see that playfulness sparkling ins his greeny blue eyes. He couldn't hide it but he still looked the part. The doctor's stethoscope hung loosely from his neck and was completed with the long clean white coat which he wore with pride. Ha, I knew it had been knocking around the wardrobe for god knows how long with a long stripy scarf, tatty leather jacket and a pair of red converse.

" Of course he's like his daddy! Our little boy is going to be running around the galaxy and defending planet Earth before he can even walk!" The Doctor cooed, moving to lay beside me then began tracing small circles with his finger, the look of pure contentment on his handsome face. His touch was light as a feather and it kept sending tiny delicious shivers down my spine. Deep down, I wanted to assure the bow tie wearing alien that we were going to have an amazingly gorgeous baby girl but I didn't want to disturb him. He looked so calm, his forehead perfectly smooth which I didn't want to upset because it was rare he ever got that look on his face.

" Hey everyone! Have we found out how the little baby time lord's doing?" Amy asked, walking through the office door. Turning my head to see her, I flashed the ginger a smile in greeting as she handed me the glass bowl filled with the creamy substance I had caught myself dreaming about every night and craving every single minute of every day. Honestly, I didn't think that cravings would hit me so quickly but they had proven me wrong and done it with a vengeance.

Unluckily for me, Time lords weren't actually born... well, not in a human way at least. They were created from ' Looms' which were these huge-normous machines that were designed to extract the parent's DNA then mix it up before speeding up the whole growing process. This meant that we didn't have any idea of just how long I was going to be carrying our little bundle of joy for. Could be 4 months, 5 months, 9 months or a even a whole freaking year but if I'm honest, I'm actually more frightened for the ' getting the baby out' part.

I knew that I was 12 weeks along and already, the craving had kicked in but I was glad that the morning sickness hadn't caught up to me yet. Huh, I watched Amelia go through all of that, even holding her hair back when Rory couldn't and I was definitely in no rush to be puking up everything I ate a couple of seconds after I had swallowed it.

" Why does everyone assume that our baby is going to be a bloody boy? What if it's a time lady? Oh! What if she gets powers like I have?" I squealed, feeling excitement build up inside of me. I'd be able to teach her how I managed them and then the doctor could teach her all of the time lord things she has to know... even how to fly the TARDIS! Especially since I wasn't allowed to any more... last time, I made a dent in the 1980's. Yeah, I think I'm the one to blame for shoulder pads.

Smiling at the thought, I picked up one of the crispy fish fingers from the bowl of creamy a custard and ate it quickly while making sure none of it spilled all over me. The taste was a little bit peculiar but it tasted amazing! Now if, for any reason, I was unsure of whom the father was even though I had only ever slept with one guy willingly, fish fingers and custard confirmed who my baby's daddy was. If it was Jack's, it'd be hair care products and if it were Rory's, it'd be jammy dodgers.

" Luna... my dear, sweet, naïve Luna... it'll be a boy because... because... because I said so!" the doctor cried before settling down again and trying to steal one of my fish finger. I just kept moving it out of his reach but it didn't take him long to catch on and distract me so he could steal one. Shooting him a warning look, I glared at his invading hand but he didn't seem to care in the slightest. When he finally managed to grab one, I watched him devour it through narrowed eyes but as he raised his hand to lick his fingers, I bet him. Grabbing it, I placed his fingers in my mouth and sucked them slightly, tasting the sweet pudding. It tasted even sweeter coming off of him.

His eyes closed for a few seconds before snapping open, showing me how dark his eyes had gotten. His chest began rising and falling faster but I just kept on sucking them until he did the smart thing removed them. Smirking in victory, I winked and began eating from the bowl sitting on my lap.

" That was very evil" he whispered but all I could do was grin up at him innocently. It served him right... he shouldn't touch my fish fingers and custard. It. Was. Mine. And. I. Needed. it... or it felt like it anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 months ... or …. 20 weeks<strong>_

There was absolutely no way I could deny it any longer. I. Was. Huge. With a capital H that was bold and underlines. It looked like I had managed to swallow a while freaking solar system, never mind a blood planet. All my clothes had to be replaced with maternity clothes, my body always ached, I needed the bathroom every 5 minutes, nothing stayed down and to make everything worse, the doctor expected me to be okay with walking around like that.

The first time I did, it wasn't so bad. He looked worried because he didn't think I was getting enough fresh air and sun so he began landing in Cardiff a couple of times every week. Apparently, it was because Jack wanted to see me a lot more and to keep him updated but I knew the real reason. Mr over protective husband decided to take my health needs into his own hands which I didn't object to. Whatever he wanted.

Sadly, the inevitable happened every time we went. All the women who passed seemed to descend upon me all at once so they could touch the damn baby bump. Sure, an old women I could humour but a man who doesn't know the difference between my baby and the things I will be feeding he/she from! Let's just say that the doctor had to pull his pregnant wife off of someone which according to Jack, was the funniest sight he's seen in a while. That made it twice I was dragged off of someone. Damn hormones.

My husband wanted me to get as much as air as possible so that was why I was stood in front of the body length mirror which sat in our bedroom, tugging at the flowing purple fabric of my sun dress as a wave of self consciousness hit me like a huge tidal wave. Why did I have to be so... damn big! I mean sure, I have the pregnant women's 'glow' but at that moment, I would have given anything to have my single women's ass back. It's not that I didn't like being pregnant because I loved when the baby moved inside of me. It felt like a load of tiny butterflies. I remember the first time it happened.

Me and the doctor were watching a movie in our room, nibbling on our favourite snack when I got the most strange feeling. At first, I ran to the bathroom in case I was going to be sick but when I didn't, I looked in the mirror. A small bump appeared when I felt it and instantly, I knew I was in love with the baby but then the doctor came in and thought something was wrong... can't remember what exactly but it sounded like ' organ eating parasite'. After I explained, he ran over and kept asking the baby to kick. It was a hilarious sight.

The doctor walked up to me then wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pulling me to his chest so he also acted as support for my aching back. Relaxing against his sturdy frame, I looked at us in the mirror. Before, I could hide behind him perfectly without being seen but now I covered everything except his head and arms. Without realising, the complaint had already escaped my mouth.

" I look like I have managed to successfully swallow the whole of Jupiter" I muttered, staring pointedly at the large stomach I possessed.

" No you don't... more like Pluto love". He teased, resting his chin on my shoulder with a smile after placing sloppy kisses from my shoulder, up my neck then pecking my temple repeatedly. Ugh. Him and his damn teasing... it wasn't even that funny.

" And if you don't shut up love, I will be the first to put a foot print on Uranus". He just carried on placing kisses where ever he could, probably assuming that it was just the mood swings talking... and he's be right but you know what? I would still kick his ass. His hands slowly stroked my sides, grinning against my neck when the baby tried to kick his hands away. I knew exactly what that man was doing.

" You're forgiven". I mumbled before moving out of his arms so I could tame the wild chocolatey curls I possessed with my favourite green head band. Once I looked remotely presentable, I slipped into a pair of matching sandals that were surprisingly comfortable. Oh yeah. The people from Manikion could make shoes. I even had a pair of 6 inch stilettos that were _impossible _to fall over in, literally. They owned their own gravitational level that altered with every step you take so you couldn't fall. I know right. Every girl could do with a few pairs.

" Okay, I'm finished. Can we get this over and done with?" He nodded, wrapping a warm cotton shawl around my shoulders. Accepting it with a sigh, I allowed him to lead me out of the wardrobe, down the hall and out of the safety of the ship. Luckily, we had landed in the Torchwood hub so Amy , Melody and Rory were sitting with Jack. When he caught sight of me however, he ran forwards, collected me in his arms then span me around in circles. How he managed to pick me up, I will never know.

" I swear you get more beautiful every time I lay my eyes on you, Mrs Lung-barrow". Giggling, I pecked his cheek. Once the pleasantries were over, we all went out into the town.

* * *

><p>" Oh... This is definitely you babe!" Jack announced as we looked through the racks of Primark. The doctor had left about 5 minutes before to get some food because apparently, I wasn't eating enough in his mind. Personally, I disagreed but he thinks he knows me better then I knew myself so I just went with the flow and allowed him to leave while Jack used me as a human-ish dress up doll.<p>

Looking at the frilly floral blouse he should be, I couldn't keep the laughter from creeping up my throat or the horrified expression on my face. One: it was a size 8. Two: the material was tight and was practically transparent so if I could fit into it, everyone would be able to see everything. Lastly Three: Well... let's just say that Gok Wan would have smacked Jack silly if he was there, before making him strut around in the nude. Huh, they'd make a cute couple now I think about it.

" Yes Jack... it's so amazing that I might just faint from it's stunning beauty". Smirking at my obvious sarcasm, he held it up against my front but I just waved him away. I would never wear that thing... not even if he paid me a million to do it. With a fake huff of frustration, he put it back where he got it from then grabbed my hand.

" Come on, let's go see where the doctor and your food is".

" I'm not hungry!"

" You're carrying a time lord honey, you need to keep your strength up". Groaning, I allowed him to lead me out of the shop after telling Rory and Amy where we were going so they didn't think we had just abandoned them. I'll admit that I felt a little sorry for them because Jack gave Melody some candy as we left.

On our way to search for my rather... dippy better half, I ran into someone who I never again wanted to lay eyes on... quite literally. Whipping around, his mouth was open as if he were going to yell at me but all the words seemed to die in his throat when our eyes connected. In a similar fashion to a gold fish, I had trouble trying to keep my emotions in check while not blasting the man out of existence by scattering his particles so much that not even a dust buster would be able to capture them all. Bloody mood swings.

" Well well well... It looks like the whore is back in town" he growled while staring at my stomach, his voice low and menacingly and each word dripping with venom. That tone he used had once stuck fear into my heart but now? I felt nothing.

I had faced monsters that he couldn't picture in some of his wildest dreams and they had replaced the nightmares that once haunted me every night. In them, I knew exactly how to handle myself against them plus, the doctor was always by my side. When I woke up, he'd hold me and in my dreams, he helps me in any way I need. During the time I'd been travelling with him, I had learnt so much more... I am so much more then the pathetic human I was 4 years ago. He no longer scared me!

" You know how it is father... Flight's have lay overs and so on. Besides, I'm pregnant so we decided to settle down until our child's old enough". I told him, straightening my posture with my own smirk of victory. The shock that showed on his face was priceless.

Just as he was about to open that big trap of his to snap back, I felt something warm wrap around my waist as an ice cream cone was placed into my hand. Turning, I watched as the doctor glared at my father, his eyes an un contained storm of pure fury. I really couldn't tell you why though. However, the moment he looked back at him, his usual care free smile lit up his face once more. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to my ever eager lips before staring my father down once more.

" Ah Mr Goodwin. How _nice _it is to see you again" He spoke. His voice seemed rather tense and strained but he still managed to keep it full of false cheer while the hold he had on me gradually tightened. Smiling slightly, I looked back at the man whom made the darleks look like a group of white fluffy bunnies. A creepy smirk was displayed on his face, the pure malice in it making me rethink my thoughts from earlier.

" Oh, the council inspector? Should have known you'd drop your knickers for the first man who shows the slightest interest. Warn you though mate, she's an easy fuck". A growl rumbled deep in my husbands chest, startling me slightly then just when I thought things could not get worse, the William's turned up.

" Auntie Luna! Whose this?" Mel asked, pointing a finger at my dad when she got to my side. Instinctively, I took her shoulder and moved her behind me slightly so she was partially hidden from him.

" None of your business brat". He snarled, glaring at the little ginger child behind me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rory about to open his mouth so I gave him a subtle shake of the head before handing Mel my ice cream and sending her to stand with her parents.

" She's curious father, that's all. Now come on, let's go". Just as we were about to turn around, he grabbed the top of my arm painfully in a vase like grip so I couldn't move much.

" Let go of her" The doctor warned, voice cold and face set like stone. I swore his eyes flashed but it happened too quickly so I couldn't tell you for certain.

" She's mine".

" She's my wife. Let. go."

" Let go of my auntie Luna you big meanie!" Melody yelled, the ice cream treat laid forgotten by her feet. He moved towards her but I yanked him back using the hold he had on me.

After that, everything happened too fast. The sound of a hand smacking against skin and then the sharp pain in my cheek. By the time I registered what had happened, Jack and the Doctor were already standing over my father who was cradling his nose. Even I managed to spot my love's knuckles which were swelling quickly. Rubbing my sore cheek slightly, I grabbed his and Jack's arms before pulling them away from him.

" Luna, let off".

" Jack, I'm not going to do that. We're leaving and that's final".

" He hurt you!"

" I'm fine!"

" You're not fine!" The doctor yelled, whipping around to face me. His face was tinted red and he panted in anger while his eyes watered. For the first time, he scared me. In that moment, I saw him. The slayer of the time lords. The on coming storm.

Taking his face in my hands, I rested my forehead against his. His hands moved to cradle my face, keeping me close to him. For a few minutes, we just stood like that and the world seemed to melt around us. We were the only ones who mattered at that moment. Not my father or anyone else. Just us.

" Thanks". He murmured, kissing my forehead when he pulled away. Smiling, I pulled him in the direction of the ship. Jack cast one last glare at the snivelling man before following us.

As you probably guessed, everyone began fussing when I got back home but for once, I let them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 months ….. or ….. 40 weeks<strong>_

" You fucking bastard! I hope you're looking forward to fucking celibacy!" I yelled, panting desperately for breath while trying to push out something the size of a water melon. Rory was trying to keep me calm, the doctor was holding my hand while murmuring sweet words in my ear and Amy had her hands clamped tightly over Melody's ears while she sat colouring in the corner, oblivious.

" Where's Jack! Please, tell me where Jack is?" Jack was the lucky guy to be sent to get the damn gas and air. Apparently, it would dull the pain down which I was hoping for. It hurt like hell. Trust me, I'd rather go through those 3 weeks of training then do this... it hurt too much.

" He'll be here any moment love... just focus on pushing." growling, I grabbed his bow tie and pulled him closer so our noses were touching.

" Pushing? You did this to me you evil bastard! You're never touching me again!" I screamed, making him wince in the process. Good, the twat.

As you probably guessed, I had been in labour for 6 hours by that point and it took all of those for everyone to guess that some form of pain relief would be a good idea. How did I get stuck with these people? I had no idea. All I knew was that it hurt and I was tired.

" Come on Luna... almost there... so close... one more big push for me". I struggled but gave one last push before collapsing against the bed. It felt like a great weight had been lifted and before I knew it, a high pitched cry filled the room.

The doctor moved from my side to cut the cord then wrapped our baby in a blanket. Handing it to me, I moved over slightly so he could sit on the edge of the bed too.

" A beautiful baby girl". He whispered, wiggling his finger in front of our daughter. She stopped crying a few seconds later then grabbed it, sticking it into her mouth. The sight alone made my heart melt. She was perfect.

My little girl had big blue eyes that were rimmed with silver and a small amount of dark brown hair that curled slightly on the top of her head. She had her father's nose but my mouth and ears which overall made an adorable little girl.

" What are you going to call her?" Rory asked with a smile as he looked down at the little bundle.

" Alyssa... Alyssa Rose Isabelle Ellie Lung-barrow" I told him, stroking her cheek with a single finger. A choking noise brought me out of my daze and I turned to see the doctor with tears running down his cheeks.

" Rose?"

" Yeah. You loved her and I know that deep down, somewhere, you still love her so why not name our child after her?". All he did was smile and look down at our gorgeous baby girl.

* * *

><p>Please Read And Review x<p> 


	16. What Would Have Happened

_**What if, after losing something to find another, the Doctor didn't manage to escape in time? What would happen to Luna? Well, I decided to find out and this is the only thing I could come up with. **_

_**Hope you like it. **_

_**Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to kie1993, ladimon, sashaxh, Alyssa love, thedoctorsnewcompanion, Curly Wurly Me and finally AyumiiUzimaki. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd also like to wish all of my readers a very merry christmas and a happy new year ! May your new year be filled with laughter, love and joy. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Luna sat in that room for days on end, simply refusing to eat or drink anything she was given by Jack, Amy or Rory. All she ever did was sit there on the bed, staring at the wall while humming some haunting tune that only Amy could place. An ancient lullaby from the lost planet of Gallifrey that the Doctor used to hum to her when she woke with nightmares or while they were reading in the library. She was fragile and filling the hub with that tun seemed to help her so how could they deny her something that comforted her so?<p>

After a week, she had come to the decision that life was slowly becoming too much to bear. The constant aching focusing on her chest were she was missing and she began to question how long she could go on living... no _existing _without it. She had tried to swallow pills but when Jack noticed the raided medicine cabinet, he caught onto her plans and got to the bathroom just in time to force his fingers down her throat so she brought them back up. After, everyone kept an eye on her as her sanity slipped through her fingers like fine grains of sand.

One night, it all became to much for her so Luna waited until she was sure everyone was asleep before creeping out of her room. On her way out of the hub, she stopped by the kitchen to grab a pen and a note pad before running towards the ship parked in the centre of Cardiff. Instead of bringing her happiness when she saw it, all she could hear was his voice.

" _Luna, let me tell you a little something about the human race. Now, you put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and guess what they do? They walk straight past it now enough with the questions. Let's explore." '_If only they knew what was in that mysterious blue box contained' she thought to herself.

Taking the key from the chain around her neck, she opened the door and entered. As if sensing her presence, the ship hummed gently as the lights glowed a warm orange. The sight almost brought a smile to her face but when the Doctor wasn't under the console, tinkering away and fixing things that were working perfectly fine.

" He's gone, isn't he girl? Our Doctor's gone with that planet" Luna whispered, tears slowly creeping down her cheeks. Once more the lights began to dim, as if she too was suffering from loss. Collapsing on the floor, she sobbed into the console as complete despair took over her body. There was no way she was going to see him again.

" I only wanted to tell him that I loved him but he just had to play the hero didn't he? Now, whose going to take care of you... I don't want to leave you here to gain dust." she murmured, calming down enough to stroke the cool metal though it seemed to warm to her touch.

" You know what I want don't you? Well of course you do, you are telepathic.". The ship stopped reacting to her touch when she spoke those words. She didn't want to give Luna what she wanted but through the telepathic link they had developed, the TARDIS could see that it would hurt her in the long run if she didn't help her.

Knowing that she had won by the murmurs of the machinery, she took the pen and paper then began writing a letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Doctor, <em>

_You know, before I met you, I had an okay life. Maybe not by everyone else's standards or even my own but it was okay. I didn't fall in love and I didn't have my heart broken because I didn't think I deserved it. _

_But then you just had to sweep in, didn't you? Forever whispering that I was 'brilliant' and that you thought I was 'one in a million'. You just had to prove that I could love didn't you? Just had to have the final laugh and prove me wrong. _

_You know Doctor, it's true what they say. In life, and if you're lucky enough, you stop loving the people you care for before they leave you forever. Sad to say, you just had to leave before I had chance to fall out of love with you. _

_Sitting here, I look around this cold console room and your cold jacket, constantly serving me as a reminder that you're not coming back so why do I write this letter for your eyes when I could be writing to someone who didn't leave like Amy or Jack? Well, it's simple really, isn't it?_

_I'm hoping with all my heart that you found away out of that place before it killed you, or you're on some distance planet and regenerating before finding some way back. Yes, I know it sounds impossible but with you, everything is impossible..._

_It's not everyday a bow tie wearing alien takes you away in a wooden space ship that's bigger on the inside then the out is it?_

_I guess life is just one big impossibility, now why can't one more happen? Why can't you come back to me?_

_Well, my time is running thin Doctor. God, that's strange isn't it? Time running thin? With us, time bent to our will but now, I have to suffer and watch the clock until it finally strikes midnight. The wait itself is awful but I'm willing to wait because I know in the end, I will see your grinning face once more. _

_I love you,_

_Luna x _

* * *

><p>Folding it up, she placed it on the console below the monitor then pulled his jacket around her a little tighter. Laying down, she allowed her eyes to close as a feeling of comfortable heat swallowed her whole and before she knew it, it felt like she was falling asleep though Luna knew she wasn't going to wake up. Relaxing, a small smile made it on to her face when she saw his face, smiling down at her.<p> 


	17. It's Got To Work It's Just Got To

_**I've been working on this for a while now... finally finished the re-write of it today so I hope you like it because I'm working through a hang over... Mum let me have a drink as it was Christmas and well, that didn't turn out well. **_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to both sashaxh and IShouldTotallyGetPaidForThis. Thanks for the reviews. **_

* * *

><p>I pushed Amy tightly against the battered old wall, my body protecting hers as arrows went shooting right past our faces. I could feel her heart beating frantically against my back, like it was trying to escape her chest and jump into mine in hopes of safety but mine was matching the rhythm perfectly. However, I worked hard, trying to ignore it and keep my breathing as steady as possible in a feeble attempt to stop my whole system from going into some kind of frenzied shock so I could at least return to the ship where my daughter was waiting. At least then, I could have a mental breakdown somewhere where I wasn't going to get shot by a bloody arrow or struck with some spear. In my eyes, it's better to be a safe hysterical person then a poisoned hysterical person. Wouldn't you agree?<p>

Yeah, I know, I know. Trust the doctor to choose the only planet in the whole freaking universe that still uses arrows dipped in Flamiliac poison. Not only is it the most deadly acting one but also the slowest acting. Great combination, don't you think?

First, it targets the minor organs before moving towards all of the major ones. Horrible way to go if you ask me. It eats them away slowly until it reaches the brain but the peculiar thing that makes it unique is the pattern in which it strikes. Sure minor to major seems like a common thing and it is but with this one, the brain drips out of the nose while the victim's still alive and screaming it's little head off. How is all of this possible? To you, it might seem a difficult thing to understand. To me, it's surprisingly simple.

The poison isn't an actual poison like the name suggests. I know, false advertisement but you know. Really, it's a sap from the Flamil tree but it isn't deadly by itself. Oh no. Alone, it's one of the best healing remedies around. It can heal almost any injury except one caused by it's own genetic material and death. There is something out there for death actually but sadly, it isn't on the Amazonian planet we had landed on. The thing that makes them deadly is the parasites that just can't help but feast on the sticky topaz coloured goo. They just can't resist it but the idiotic little buggers always get stuck in it.

When an arrow pierced the skin, the heat of the body allows them to become unstuck and with their freedom,they feast. They are the ones that eat the organs but can't eat dead ones as dead muscles release a poison that is lethal to both them and their victim. Instead, they split into nice little groups and attack. Babies get minor, mummies and daddies get major and the others eat whatever is in between until there is nothing left. How brilliant is that?

" Come along Amy. Almost there now". I told her, panting slightly while my hand tried to find hers. When I eventually did, I grabbed it tightly with my own. When she squeezed, silently telling me that she had recovered from the sprint, I pushed her before me and we both began racing down the narrow stone corridor towards the ship. Our husbands were a few metres in front of us so by the time we got there, the doctor had managed to find the key and get it open.

Amy walked into the wooden shell while the doctor did the usual checks to the ship to make sure that the gorgeous exterior hadn't been damaged by the awful savages with sharp arrows. God forbid there was a dent or a scratch. That was when I spotted a stray arrow flying towards his back. On instinct, I moved quickly and pushed him out of the way but I wasn't fast enough to avoid it myself. One moment I was fine but the next one, it felt like my shoulder was on fire then... it began to spread.

Gasping, I fell towards the TARDIS, using it's walls to brace myself against so I could keep myself on my feet. My husband managed to make a whole lap without being hit and came around the corner with a huge grin on his face. Obviously, he was happy that she wasn't harmed.

" She's fin...Luna!" he yelled, moving towards me. Tears were pooling in my eyes and streaming down my face by that point as he carefully helped me inside of the ship. My legs seemed to turn to jelly so I couldn't help but collapse onto the floor, the front of my body pressed against the cool grating and cooling me slightly. A loud tearing noise ripped through the console room but a scream ripped through me at the same time. The little twits had managed to rip through the muscle lining my collar bone and were quickly making their way down south. It felt like I was going to die... god, I wish it would hurry up already and kill me. It hurt way to much!

" What did you do? Are you okay?" Amy asked, dropping to her knees beside me then grabbing my hand in both of hers. I tried to smile but I couldn't manage a very convincing one. My body was literally being ripped from the inside so how was I supposed to lie so blatantly to her? Especially when she could see that I was far from bloody okay, fine or even remotely dandy.

" Doctor... idiot... didn't look be...hind him" I gasped, my whole body tensing up as it struggled to fight against the foreign parasites that were trying to invade my system. I could feel it. All the thousands of tiny little bugs that were slowly eating away at my muscle and tissue. The feeling was awful and painful but I knew that this wasn't even the worst of it. They wouldn't reach my brain until I was completely paralysed and couldn't stop them so I'd have to endure it for another hour or so. I just really wanted them to hurry up and eat my brain.

" Is there anything we can do?" Rory asked the doctor, his eyes beginning to tint a reddy pink colour. Oh yes, he was definitely more of my companion. I couldn't help but let out a weak watery chuckle which seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the room.

" Does... no one... l-listen to us?"

" It's deadly.." Theta answered, moving so that he could sit on the other side of me. How lucky was I? Three people crying over little old me where as my father would've been laughing his head off. Really, I was just glad that Alyssa wasn't there to see it. I wouldn't have been able to cope and insisted that they dragged me outside and left me there.

Slowly, Theta helped me move into a sitting position which hurt like hell but when I was finally there, it was a little better. He moved behind me so he could check the wound which stung like hell when he gently prodded the surrounding area.

" B-But the TARDIS... she's part of the TARDIS! We helped her train! The Jadoon said that she was a vessel of the vortex. We were there!" Amy cried, tightening her death drip on my hand. Surprisingly, the pain seemed to help me a little. It gave me something else to concentrate on instead of the feasting infestation.

" We'll have to pull this out love... and it's going to be painful. Can you handle it?" the doctor whispered softly into my ear, ignoring everything Amy had just said. Without turning to look at him, I have him a brief nod before clenching my teeth together. I felt the wood being pulled from my shoulder, taking pieces of flesh with it but then something warm began dripping down my back though I ignored it. They'd take care of it when they smelt the oxygen getting into my body.

" Doctor! Can't we help her?" Amy yelled, glaring at him. Feeling him move from behind me, I tried to keep myself in an upright position while he approached the wailing ginger slowly. It was only then did I spot the tears welling up in his eyes.

" Amy... she can't survive it. The vortex won't help. She can control it to an extent but not when it comes to healing. Sh-she's going to... yeah" he muttered before seeming to brighten up a little. That alone was enough to make me smile through the pain. I didn't like it when he was upset.

" Doc... Check on Alyssa" I murmured, weakly lifting my hand to point to the door. He looked like he was about to object to it but luckily, Rory came to my rescue and said that Amy needed to go check on melody. When we were finally alone, he moved behind me so my head was cradled in his lap while he slowly ran his fingers through my hair.

" Is there anything I can do to... make you comfortable?" he sniffed, keeping his relaxing motion through my hair. Grimacing, I shook my head slightly.

For the next 10 minutes, Rory spoke to me about anything and everything he could up with on my request. I just needed something to focus on and he had enough running through his head to keep my mind off of the pain but just as he was speaking about Melody's reading progress in reading when the doctor came charging in, Amy following with a smile on her face that rivalled the doctor's. God, I hope that they had accepted it and were willing to bloody kill me.

" What's up with you two?" Rory asked, helping me to sit up.

" The chameleon arch! That's what Rory. Gorgeous, idiotic Rory. We hook up Luna to it then change her whole genetic make up. The TARDIS should help her survive the process. There's only two settings really. Human and time lord. She's close enough to a time lord so it might work." he babbled, moving around the console before pulling a helmet down from the roof.

" and if it doesn't work? What happens then?"

" it will work Rory"

" but what if it doesn't doctor?"

" IT'S GOT TO WORK!" he yelled, his face tinting red in anger while tears ran down his cheeks. Sadly, I knew the risks that it ran.

" I-if it fails... I-I'll die. The shock... it'll fry my.. whole nervous... system." I informed him with a small smile but that's when I felt it. The little buggers were moving up towards my chest.

" Doc... if you're... going to do... it. Please... do.. it now." I gasped, pulling myself across the floor to him. With a nod, he lifted me up quickly and placed me underneath the helmet. Rory and Amy moved to help me stand up while her strapped it on.

" This is going to be painful love. I'm not going to deny it. Every cell's going to be re-written and then, you'll be just like me" he muttered, his voice sad. Wincing, I placed a hand on his forearm to calm him then gestured to the console.

" Hurry". With a flick of a switch, I felt an intense heat move from the top of my head before slowly making its way down my body. At first, it seemed to be a rather strange warm until it grew hotter and hotter by the second. Within a couple of moments, I heard myself screaming though it sounded like someone completely. My body was painfully numb and slowly, I could feel each of the little critters inside of me dying off one by one. Everything around me seemed to glow gold like before until the beat of four echoed through my ears. _Thump thump thump thump. Thump thump thump thump. _It gradually got faster until that was all I could hear over my screaming before darkness took over.

When I finally managed to pull my eyes open, I was met by 5 sets of curious eyes and the ceiling was not the console rooms. Gazing up at the star stickers, I knew I had been moved into mine and the doctor's room. Slowly, I sat up against the head board and looked at my family. Melody and Alyssa were sat at the end of the bed, squeezing their little plushy animals so hard that if they were real, their eyes would've popped out. Amy and Rory stood beside them, looking at me in awe and the doctor was grinning ear to ear.

" Told you it would work Rory... always works. Doesn't it love?" I smiled at my husband then leant over to press my lips to his cheek though didn't seem right. Faintly, I could feel my new heartbeat in my chest but something else seemed off. Running my tongue across my teeth, I figured it out.

" New teeth... weird.". This earned little giggles from my daughter and my niece before Alyssa grabbed a mirror then held it in front of my face. What I saw shocked me.

My once curly dull brown hair was shiny and seemed bounce when I moved my head so I could see at different angles. My eyes, instead of the blue I was used to had become a strange shade of bluey purple and my lips were plumper. Besides that, I looked the same yet I found myself liking the changed immensely.

" What do you think mummy? You're like me and daddy now." She stated proudly with the same grin as her father. Smiling, I pounced forward and grabbed hold of her so I could cuddle her in my lap.

" Yes Ali, I like it a lot. What does daddy think?" I asked, turning to face my husband. With sincerity in his eyes and love in the gentle touch of my cheek, I knew the answer.

" I still love you Lu... if that's what you're worried about."

" Not any more". All our little girl did was giggle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review... love you all x<strong>_


	18. Purple Calender Squares And Pink Rabbits

_**Inspiration is coming in leaps and bounds this week though I wish it would have been related to the novel I'm working on however, people seem to enjoy my stories so who am I to complain?**_

___**As for all of your reviews, each one makes me extremely happy because if i'm honest, people have told me that i'm wasting my time in the past so when I show them that some people are actually reading my words and my ideas, It shuts them up for a while. **_

_**Now this story is from when they were just friends and not together. Reading through, I noticed that I don't have much of the 'friends zone' stuff.  
><strong>_

___Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to alyssa love ( My first ever reviewer who has been reviewing on practially every chapter. Just thought that she deserves a special shout out ), sashaxh ( Another one of the few who have been with me since the early beginnings of this story ), AyumiiUzimaki ( I'm glad I worked through the hangover too ), IShouldTotallyGetPaidForThis ( Glad to hear about the cookie holder, Sounds like the epitome of epicness ), A Toxic Detective x ( I'll try and update as soon as I can ), Bella Curcio ( I am sooo glad you think soo and thank you for thinking i'm a good writer however I don't think i've heard of people envying Luna before... hope you don't think of her as a marysue ), Curly Wurly Me ( Sorry about the confusion but I hadn't updated for a while and needed something to fill in and act as a christmas present. Glad you liked it though. ) and finally, kie1993 ( I'm glad you liked it)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh yeah, important message before I forget. I hope all my readers have an amazing new year with your families and the people you love. Please, have a drink for me and enjoy yourself before you all deserve it. x x x <strong>_

* * *

><p>I laid on the bed in my room, cuddling my hot water bottle close to my stomach to stop the pains I felt. God, I hated periods. Why would mother nature curse all of us women with it? Oh wait... I remember something about it from school. Eve! Eve just had to eat the forbidden freaking apple off the forbidden freaking tree and get caught! Maybe I should ask the doctor to go back in time and stop her... that would be good. And don't even shake your head and say that they weren't real. He had taken me to the black forest in Germany and I saw a freaking fairy! Not an firefly but a bloody fairy with jingly bells and glowing skin.<p>

I knew that the doctor would be somewhere in the ship, fixing something that didn't need fixing while humming some random tune that I would never be able to remember except that one he taught me. Some kind of lullaby from his lost home planet. He told me that his mother had gave him a music box that played it for when he went to the academy so he wouldn't forget about home or want to return before he finished his educations. I had smiled when he told me. It was nice to know that he trusted me enough to share something about his past with me. Not many people had done that with me in the past.

Sighing, I snuggled deeper into my blankets. I didn't want him to drag me out of my bed when he finished because I didn't think I'd be able to run around when I could hardly walk. Picking up my book, I tried to read but after a few minutes, I couldn't concentrate on the words of the page. The cramps and aches were way too much.

" Lu! Open the door will ya?" The insistent banging on my door wasn't helping the building head ache. Without moving, I rolled over so my back was facing the door.

" Why can't you just sonic it open?" I asked, closing my eyes in an attempt to block out the noise he was making but he didn't stop.

" It doesn't work on wood"

" The handle is brass Doctor. You can open the door" I reminded him. Even from my black in the bed, I could almost hear the idea clicking in his head before I heard the beautiful sound of the sonic screwdriver. Honestly, the only sound that could rival it was the sound of the TARDIS when we first set off. The sound of the universe opening up to allow her access, or so the moronic bow tie wearing alien told me.

It wasn't long before I felt him place a hand on my arm and turn me towards him gently. Still clutching my water bottle for dear life, I looked up at the person I considered my best friend, even if I had only been travelling with him for 6 months. It didn't take long for me to notice what he was wearing and that was enough to make laughter bubble up in my throat.

You see, a couple of weeks ago was his 904th birthday so we stopped off in Cardiff for the day... well, we were actually supposed to be going to space Florida to visit his favourite ice cream parlour but the ship decided we needed to be there. Anyway, I had met one of his friends called Captain Jack so while his team distracted the doctor, we went shopping for birthday presents with Ianto. When I spotted the pair of footsie pyjama's in the shop window, I had to buy them. When he picked up the fluffy pink hooded PJ's, he swore they were his favourite thing ever and wore them straight away with the hood up so his bunny ears stood up proudly for everyone to see.

" What the hell are you wearing?" I asked through the giggles while he made himself comfortable beside me on the bed. His huge bunny feet slippers were crossed at the ankle with his arm snaking behind my head to act as a pillow. Smiling, I turned so my chest was pressed against his side as I hugged him around the waist tightly, the water bottle pressed between us. Our position made it press harder into my stomach and the heat was very welcome.

" My favourite PJ's of course. You know Lu, I sometimes question your eye sight. I mean, a couple of days ago, you ran into the door" he teased, ruffling my hair slightly. Huffing in false frustration, I rolled my eyes at the big fool.

" I didn't run into the door. I simply decided to read the sign on the TARDIS while you were busy and saw it said '_pull to open'. _Not my fault that your ship says it wants the door pulled when it only opens when you push the damn thing!" I growled softly before rolling away from him. He seemed to realise that I was in a mood and apologised.

" Anyway.. what are you doing in here? Don't you have things to break or _fix _as you like to say?"

" Nope, I don't. I've come to spend some time with my bestest friend in the whole universe so we can do whatever you want. Movie? Pig out? Sing song? You're choice".

" And why haven't you dragged me out of my room yet, claiming you've found the perfect planet?" I asked, turning to look at him once more. Smiling, he leant forward until our noses were brushing against each other.

" You know, the TARDIS is good at keeping dates straight and every month, she will colour certain squares purple to let me know when you can't run about. For the first 3 days, you always stay in your room so when you come out on the 4th, I usually add painkillers to your coffee. As you started this morning, I don't think it would be safe to give you them so I'm here to make you feel better with my _charming _personality and footsie pyjama's" he explained cheekily before pulling away. Sadly, all I could think was ' OH MY GOD!'.

I mean, come on ! Sure, if you have a girl friend who knows about your period, it's okay I guess. You can swap tips about pain relief and everything but when it's a guy? It's a little off putting and, to make matters worse... he was drugging me up? Without me knowing, he had managed to slip painkillers into my coffee for god knows how long! How did he manage that? Although, I don't exactly check my coffee for weird aliens drugs... until now.

" Don't worry Lu. I've been around for centuries and women problems are nothing new. Even the TARDIS has it's rough parts of the month". That's why we have to park somewhere for a couple of days. Last month, it was Paris though he didn't exactly hit target. Basically, when I opened the door, I nearly fell off of the Arc De Triomphe which wasn't a good thing. The view, amazing! Nearly plummeting to my death? Not so much.

" Okay... What do you want to do?" I asked, deciding that it was the better route to take with him though I feel he forgets that I've only lived with him for 6 months but I did sometimes. Like, we'd be in the console room and he'd do blabbering on, asking me where he put something decades before I arrived. Annoying but so amusing.

" No, the question is : What do you want to do?"

" I don't know doc... What movies have you got?" At that, he laughed loudly before babbling quietly to himself.

" What movies have you got? What movies you got? Shorter list if you asked me what movies I _haven't _got though if you ask me, you seem like a sex in the city girl". Okay, I was a sex in the city girl. It's an amazingly funny film besides... I always considered myself a bit like Carrie though we weren't too similar. However, Jack was definitely a Miranda! I saw the way he was eyeing Ianto while we were shopping and the whole _" Let me help you Ianto. I swear, I will have you out of those suits by the end of the week or my name isn't Jack Harkness". _He was true to his words though and dressed the guy in tight jeans and a nice shirt. If he wasn't gay, if I wasn't falling for my best friend and Jack didn't call dibs with his actions, I would have had a go at him.

" I love that film. It's so funny" I confessed, smiling. Grinning back, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to forehead then tapped my nose gently. Scrunching it up slightly, I looked up in confusion.

" Don't give me that look. I will be back in 5 minutes with the movie and some ice cream. Preferences as to flavour, my lady?"

" It's okay Doctor. I'll go with you" I told him, getting up to go with him but sadly, my stomach cramps decided to hit me right at that moment. Bending over at the waist, I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut until they passed. Breathing a small sigh of relief when they finally did, I straightened again though I didn't stay on my feet very long. Before I could utter a word, he had carefully placed me back into my bed and pulled the covers over me.

" For today, tomorrow and the day after, there are going to be some changes around here. Change 1: You're not going to leave this room unless you need the bathroom which I'll ask the ship to move across the hall. Change 2: I'm going to be looking after you so if you want anything, you tell me straight away and then I can give it to you. Now, for the most important change: These next 3 days are declared as official pyjama days where we only eat junk food. Understood? Good. Now, what flavour so you want?" Rolling my eyes at the alien but touched deep down inside, I answered him with the first answer that came to mine which just happened to be phish food. It's true. Ben and Jerry's will always hold a special place of every women's heart.

Following his word, he was back within 5 minutes and set up everything. We sat in my bed, feeding each other ice cream while laughing at sex in the city. Whenever anything remotely dirty came up, he would clamp a hand over my eyes and yell _" Avert your eyes young lady.. they will burn at this filth". _

After we had a good laugh and the DVD had finished, he got off the bed and turned off the TV.

" Well, it's 5pm so we have time for one more movie and then bedtime for you. Now, let me take away this rubbish and reheat your water bottle". Allowing him to take them away, I laid back in bed and thought about how lucky I was.

A year ago, I was just some girl whose father hated her and beat her. I knew that I would never amount to anything interesting but never stopped wishing on shooting stars then one day, all of them came true at once. All because of some weird ghost things and the TARDIS deciding that the doctor needed to be there.

Truly... I don't think I could get any happier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review xxx <em>**


	19. Coloured Plastic,Gay Convos and Monsters

**_Okay, I'm sorry that it's been a while but I managed to make this chapter from being dragged along to this huge indoor play area. _**

* * *

><p><em>Dedication: A Toxic Detective x ( Thanks for the cookies.) alyssa love ( Thank you. ) sashaxh ( Don't we all? ) MaryKilledBrendonUrie ( I understand your logic. ) AyumiiUzimaki ( Thanks! ) kie1993 ( Finally updated and yeah, we do, don't we? ) Diving in ( It's not really supposed to be funny at the start, the humour comes later. )<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The large room was filled to the brim with climbing frames that were painted in every colour you could imagine, spongy floors to avoid any injuries and thick safety netting so children couldn't fall from great heights but all I could focus on was the fact that my husband and best friends were playing on it like a pair of little children. The Doctor, last of the time lords and sworn enemy to half of the universe, was sitting at the bottom of a fun slide with the cutest grin on his face while Alyssa sat on his lap, giggling her little heart out.<p>

At the top of the slide sat Amy and Melody, no doubt ready to down but waiting until the crazy pair of aliens at the bottom moved.

Personally, I should have known that something like this would end up happening, especially when Jack offered to take us all out for the day. Apparently, his and Ianto's nephew – I know, I was surprised they had gotten married too – had come to town to visit so he invited us to tag along. Of course, we agreed to it but that wasn't the funniest part of the whole thing. The only reason he offered was because a couple of applicants to join Torchwood were in the middle of a training activity which involved tracking down the weevil, whom I had affectionately named Houdini, that had managed to escape it's cell.

So we all agreed, knowing full well that the hub was no place for a 6 year old boy when there was a creature stalking around that wouldn't hesitate to turn him into a jigsaw puzzle.

" Come on Lu..." My husband drawled, moving over to the small table me, Ianto , Jack and Rory had claimed. I knew that to many people, it might have looked strange that I was practically surrounded by guys but, as you probably already know, I didn't really care.

Taking hold of my hand, he pulled me up before casually placing his hands on my hips so he could tug me towards him. On instinct, my arms moved to wrap around his neck. All he did was look down at me, his eyes twinkling with something but I simply smiled at him while Alyssa and Kyle laughed from their new place beside Jack.

Around me, I could hear some women from a few tables away giggling and whispering to each other about how sweet we were. Rolling my eyes, I simply carried on looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

" Play with me for a while." he murmured, carefully walking us both back towards the huge indoor playground but I shook my head, moving away from his arms. Giving a huge sigh of defeat, he planted a quick kiss on my lips then ran to scoop our little girl in his arms. Even at 6, I could tell that she was going to be gorgeous when she was older. Her mousey brown curls, now more similar to the doctor's shade them mine, bounced as he walked away, nearly hitting the 10 year old kyle in his face.

" Well kids, looks like it's just us three, Amy and Melody, doesn't it? But don't worry, those 4 will see how much fun we're having and won't be able to resist themselves. Will you?" he called over his shoulder, just as he was about to disappear behind some weird circus mirror type wall. Admittedly, I did laugh when I saw his squat reflection but quickly muffled it behind my hand before he could hear it.

" Of course we won't love." I yelled back sarcastically, moving to sit on my chair where my blue slush puppy was waiting for me, along with 3 men who were in the middle of chuckling to themselves. As a women, a time lady and a childish idiot, I wanted in on the joke.

" Come on Captain fairy, tell me what you're all giggling about. You sound like a bunch of naughty school girls over here.". Rory gave a huff but nothing more, seeing as he knew I was pulling his leg. Honestly? I found it hilarious because he is rather camp but he denies being gay, using his wife and child as an excuse. I don't believe him as he spends a _little _too much time with Jack but what can I do? Carry on teasing him of course.

Jack moved his chair closer to mine, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

" Babe, the doctor wanted you to play with him for a while. I wouldn't have been surprised if he began ripping your clothes off right there and then. Didn't you see how he was looking at you?" he asked, smirking slightly but I shook my head in exasperation.

" God, you've all got filthy minds! Honestly, am I the only one who is normal?" I cried playfully, throwing my arms up in exasperation. All the guys around me did was chuckle which drew looks from some of the parents around us... well, mostly mothers. The guys just looked bored out of their minds except this one who waggled his fingers at me in greeting, the happiest grin on his face while he held his lovers hand. Admittedly, that was really cute so I returned to favour with a wink as I pointed to his partner.

He gasped, placing a hand to his chest in mock shock then laughed, gesturing to my husband who was hanging upside down from a climbing frame. Sadly, Ianto found it necessary to bring me out of my silent conversation with my new gay best friend.

" Yes because a human, being changed into something that could hold the power of all time before being changed into a time lady with two hearts whose job is to over see all of time and space... along with her time lord mate and time lady daughter... is completely normal." Ianto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Just to piddle him off, I nodded then kissed his cheek.

" Yep. Completely normal. Why do you ask?". Sighing to himself, he lifted his book up and began reading it again. How strange is it that a fully grown man, married as well, is reading a book written for teens about vampires and werewolves? I mean, sure, I get it. Twilight is completely amazing and I speak as an owner of all the books and films that will ever be produced – a gift from the doctor – but it was a little strange for him. God, I remember time when he actually said that... wait for it... Charlie was cute! Charlie Swan, father of the Mary Sue bitch, with an extraordinary moustache? Then... to make it worse... Jack said that he found Jacob hot.

Don't you just love the company I keep? I have a best friend whose, technically, a paedophile, a friend who likes bondage, a husband who thought that Alice was some alien from planet Pyrovillia and another best friend who sits and drools over Edward all day because he's another ginger! What has the world come too?

" Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Alyssa cried happily, running over to me before jumping up onto my lap. Smiling, I wrapped my arms tightly around her, hugging her close to me as she wriggled to get free, giggling the whole time.

" What's wrong my little sugar plum?". I asked, moving to set her on one of my knees so I could look at her. I may be biased but I thought she was the one of the prettiest things in the universe, including Melody of course... and Jack because he would be in a mood if I didn't think he was pretty.

" A big monsters chasing me! He's called the daddy monster and he said he wants to eat me.". Laughing at her, I quickly turned to the huge play area so I could look for this big 'monster'. Ali moved from my lap, choosing to hide behind me instead. When I didn't spot the doctor, I turned to face her but then suddenly, I was lifted from my chair. Squealing, I hit his back and kicked his front but all he did was chuckle at me.

" Hello Love. What have you been doing while we messed around?"

" oh you know. Just hanging around.". All I could really focus on was the fact that at least 3 dozen people could see me, draped over his shoulder, while he remained his cheery self. I know that we wouldn't see the majority of these people again – if any – but it was strange and completely... not human.

" Well then, why don't you come with me and baby monster?". I agreed, only so he would put me down but when he began dragging me there, I knew I had no chance of escape. However, just as I went around the corner and into the heart of madness, I saw Jack and Rory wink at me.

Oh great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review.<strong>_

_**Love you all. x x x  
><strong>_


	20. Sand, Sun, Sea and Sonic?

_**Bonjour! Hello y'all, been a while hasn't it? Well, no need to fear because here I am though yes, I do still feel a little icky from the cold I'm suffering from. Sorry for the wait chickas!**_

_Dedication: I would be honoured to dedicate this chapter to kie1993 ( I am very glad you like it honey!), KeepingPaceTalkingHisFaceBlue ( You worship this story? This story worships it's readers love. Remember, without you and the other readers/reviewers, there would probably be no story but thank you anyway!) and alyssa love. ( As always, I must thank you for giving me my very first review, for allowing me to name Luna's child after you and for reviewing every chapter.)_

_Please accept these cookies...  
><em>

_(**::**) (**::**) (**::**) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>" Luna! How long are you going to take?" The doctor yelled from the other side of the large wardrobe door. Rolling my eyes at him, I carried on putting my dark wash denim shorts on before moving to help our little girl do the same thing. According to my goofy, bow tie wearing husband, we wouldn't need them as Space Florida was supposedly at it's hottest since the beginning of the planet. How lovely that we chose to go on that particular day with Rory, Amy and Melody. So, despite the heat, I wanted to wear my shorts because I didn't feel comfortable wearing the deep blue bikini that was chosen by my best friend. Apparently, it would make my husband ' gape like a fish' in her words. Personally, I didn't see how but the frilly little one Alyssa was wearing looked completely adorable!<p>

Now, another reason I wasn't comfortable was because I wasn't the thinnest women in the universe. Ever since I had given birth to my beautiful daughter, I couldn't seem to shift the extra few pounds. In the few years since bringing our child into the world, I had gone from a size 14 to a size 16 and gained 4lbs as well. Of course, I was a little more chubby around the stomach area but admittedly, the good side was me going up a cup size due to excess breast milk. The only thing which confused me was that we basically ran for a living! About 10 hours of our week consisted of running from monsters, chasing a 3 year old around or dancing around the console like a couple of headless chickens so why wasn't I losing it!

However, bad sides have good sides and as the doctor had been commenting on how 'healthy' I looked and how 'attractive' he found the extra weight, I found myself beginning to adjust to it.

" We won't be much longer now love. Why don't you go get us all a descent spot with Rory, Amy and Mel? You could even set up the umbrella!" I yelled back with a smile while I put on the matching denim hat on my baby's head, hiding most of her brown curls from sight. After putting mine up with a ribbon, I balanced her on my hip so I could take a good look at our reflection in the mirror, making sure nothing was wrong. The bikini I wore was a little tight around the chest area, causing them to push up slightly but a thin cotton shirt solved that problem.

Alyssa was wearing a frilly baby's two piece in the same shade of deep blue as mine. The hat which sat on her head was enough to keep her protected from the sun but I knew I'd have to put some factor 70 on so she wouldn't burn. Her hat and bikini, when paired with her matching dolly shoes, made her look cute with a capital C. With a wink to my daughter, I grabbed the wicker beach bag which held everything we might possibly need. Thinking about it, the TARDIS would only be a dozen or so feet away, parked in the parking lot but its better to be safe then sorry.

I mean honestly, you never know when you might need a green rubber duck or banana, do you?

Once it was resting securely on my shoulder, I grabbed Alyssa's plushy. Trust me, if you saw it, you'd know who bought her it. In my opinion, every child needs a toy whom they can speak to and be friends with. My idea was something cute like a rabbit or kitten. However, her daddy had other plans. You see, one movie night ( a tradition which will never die out if I have anything to do with it.) the doctor decided that we should watch something other then Disney films. Allow me to tell you this, I wish I never agreed with him! He put on alien, thinking it would be funny. Well, me and Amy pooped ourselves but Alyssa decided to like the face hugger thing. This lead to my idiotic husband buying her a little plushy toy of it which she will not leave behind. I know what you're thinking... your husband is an idiot. Yes. I agree whole heartedly but she loves it so I can't get rid of the damn thing.

When we walked out, the sunlight hit us so I quickly placed my hand over her eyes in an attempt to protect them. Like her father, Ali loved to stare at shiny objects or anything that glowed. Great when it's something like stars or a distant planet in pretty colours but when it's a huge sun and it's twin? Not good.

Luckily, it didn't take me long to spot the pair of huge multicoloured umbrellas, one with a pair of legs poking from under it. Recognising the pale legs of the doctor, I adjusted Ali then darted towards them. How lucky was I that I didn't decide to fall over at that moment? Pretty darn if you ask me.

" Ah! There they are. What took you so long?" The doctor asked, standing up to take Alyssa from my arms and plant a kiss on my lips though when I tried to take it further, he simply backed up with a knowing look before gesturing to his right. Following it with my eyes, I saw the huge sign beside the beach.

**PLANET FLORIDA WELCOMES ALL FAMILIES FOR INTERGALACTIC FUN. **

Damn the damn sign! Was it really necessary to put it there? Pouting, I sat down on the towel but when I did this, our little girl began squirming in her father's arms, trying to get to me. Smirking, I grabbed her and plopped her on my lap. Yes, she was a mummy's girl... most of the time. Whenever we went out anywhere, she wanted to be with me but when we were in the TARDIS, she was practically super glued to her father's leg. It was cute... if not a little bit annoying at time. Especially when I had to go and get her which usually resulted in tears. The doctor's, not Alyssa's, because he'd end up with small scratch marks where she tried to stay clinging on.

" W-Water". She gurgled cutely, pointing to the vast blue ocean while I was busy rubbing sun cream on her delicate skin. Her eyes seemed to be glued to Melody and her parents who were splashing around in the sea like huge children. Nodding, I carefully took her arm and generously covered it in the cool cream.

" Right you are sweetheart. See Lu? She'll be flying the TARDIS and saving planets in no time!" my husband boasted proudly, his chest puffing out like a peacock. Rolling my eyes, I jumped to my feet and began walking us both to the water where our friends were but a warm hand on my shoulder stopped me. Looking back, he shook the bottle in his hand at me.

" Don't think you can go in the water without some of this on either love. You'll come out as red as a Racnoss at Christmas time.". Closing my eyes briefly, I tapped into the TARDIS part of me, curious as to what a Racnoss actually was. Want to know what I found out? It's a big spider thing... that's red.. got hairy legs... and like 8 eyes. In a word? FREAKY! So, if it was a possibly that I was going to resemble that in anyway, I was going to be covered in sun lotion until not a spot of me was showing. I quickly jogged to the water, asking Amy to keep an eye on my daughter before dashing back to my alien who was lounged on the towel, waiting with a somewhat sinister smile on his face. If his eyes weren't sparkling with laughter, I'd have been worried.

Just as I was about to take the cream from out of his hand, he shook his head, smirking.

" There is no way you'll be able to get everywhere on your back by yourself. So if you take off your shirt and shorts love, I'll be able to do it for you.". With a sigh, I quickly removed the articles of clothing, revealing the cursed bathing suit which didn't cover a lot though he didn't seem to care that much. All he did was sit back with his legs open, beckoning me to sit between them so I did though I made sure that my back wasn't touching his body. If I did, he wouldn't be able to reach it. Then, while he applied it to my back, I applied it to my front and my legs. As it said on the sign, it was a family resort and if I had let him touch me any more then necessary, we would end up scarring some little kid for life.

When he finished, I forced him to lie down and applied it to him as well which... unlike me... didn't end very well. You see, Melody walked over to get a drink from her water bottle and saw something.

" Uncle Doctor... why do you have your sonic screwdriver in your swimming trunks?". The question so innocent.. the tone so confused... his reaction so funny that I couldn't stop myself from practically wetting my pants with laughter. His face turned bright red while she simply stared at him, excepting an answer to her question. Taking pity, I decided to save him.

" You see honey, you never know when you're going to need it. Especially around here. Did you know that an umbrella could go wild and eat someone? So he had to scan all the umbrellas which is why it's in his pocket.". In my mind, I couldn't help but repeat the thought ' _please don't notice that he has no pockets. Please don't realise he has no pockets.' _over and over again. Luckily, she accepted the answer and skipped back over to the water, completely unaware and satisfied with the lies. Good.

With a quick kiss on his cheek and a cheeky grin, I ran over to go play in the water with everyone, deciding to allow him chance to cool his passions before joining us which didn't take very long. He jumped in, splashing though making sure that none hit Alyssa who looked rather content with poking a crab, her plushy clutched tightly in her spare hand. Her daddy joined in, chuckling when it scuttled over to her, only to be poked and scuttle back over to him. I watched on in amusement, wondering how they weren't bored but I just decided it was a time lord thing. Simple things amuse simple minds and though their minds were far from simple.. the saying remained the same.

" You know Lu, your hair isn't wet yet." Rory commented casually. Looking over, I nodded with a smile.

" I know. I'm quiet happy actually. It'll go all frizzy which wouldn't be a good thing.". If only I had watched him carefully. If I hadn't taken my eyes off of him, I might have had a chance but he scooped me up in his arms, pausing only to call my daughter's name before chucking me back into the water. When I hit it, I couldn't help but gasp slightly as I plunged underneath. Then, when I popped up, Ali began clapping happily.

" Mummy's like a mermaid! Pretty mermaid with long hair!".

As the day went on, our fun only seemed to grow until the inevitable happened and Alyssa got sleepy. Picking her up from the towel we'd been laid on to watch the suns set, I rested her against my hip while helping the doctor collect up our things. Seeing that he had trouble putting the parasol down, I handed the precious child over and did it myself. I didn't want it to result in a fight between him and an inanimate object like it had with the microwave while trying to make popcorn.

Me and Amy had set to work putting the children to bed while the guys went off and did whatever they wanted. To say it was difficult to change my baby into her pyjamas would've been a lie as she was practically out for the count, meaning I could manoeuvre her however I needed. Within 10 minutes, she was dressed in a pair of yellow footsie pyjamas and tucked beneath the sheets of her bed. The room was filled with soft snores and sighs though when I was about to leave, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

" Isn't she beautiful?" I asked him, knowing who it was without looking. He nodded his head then moved it to rest on my shoulder.

" Just like her mummy but she seems to be growing up too fast. It only felt like yesterday when you were waddling around, complaining that we'd ran out of peanut butter."

" Hey! You should have kept stocked up then."

" Well you should have rationed it out."

" Believe me love, when you're pregnant and your little girl is demanding peanut butter, you can't deny her, no matter how hard you try... not like you can deny her anything now."

" I know." he murmured softly. We ended up standing there for a while after that, simply looking down at our little bundle of joy and time seemed to fly around us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review.<strong>_

_**Also, if you like Willy Wonka, Please check out my newest story called ' Life has never been sweeter since...'. It has a similar format to this one! Thank you!**_

_**Love you all. x x x**_


End file.
